Vallery and Discord
by floweredangel22
Summary: Discord is happy that he finally understands the magic of friendship after the defeat of Tirek. The Mane 6 decide to move into their new castle while Discord creates a castle of his own. He's happy that he has Fluttershy and the others but he becomes lonely in the castle so the Mane 6 decide to find a pony who's willing to keep Discord company. Cover art by ChibiBug on DeviantArt!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm new to posting my fanfics so if my document looks all weird I apologize greatly! I also apologize if my grammar is off, I was writing it on my phone and was over excited while writing it! Originally I wanted to do a Fluttercord fanfic because they're just so adorable but I decided not to because I wanted to try this out first. I really hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!**

As Discord stood back to admire his masterpiece, he couldn't help but feel something was missing.

"I got the chocolate lake, the checkered pattern, oh why does it feel off?!"

He tilted his head slightly to the right and grinned from ear to ear. "Ah, how could I have forgotten you?"

He snapped his claw and a statue of him appeared in front of his 'masterpiece'. His new statue posed as if in a laughing matter.  
>It looked exactly like the pose he had ended up being stuck with when he was first turned to stone. As he gazed at his art, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself, but something was still missing. It was a creative chaotic castle with a chocolate lake and a garden with all sorts of chaotic things attached to the trees.<br>Celestia gave him a piece of land as an award to helping the Mane 6 defeat Tirek. He may not have earned his own castle like his friends but he could always create his own throne without some magical glass box doing the decorations. He frowned feeling that something was missing. Then it hit him, someone to share his art with. How could he forget? He smiled and snapped his fingers to transport himself to Fluttershy's cottage. He saw the yellow pegasi gathering all her stuff as well as her animals.

"Moving somewhere?"

Fluttershy squeaked and turned around quickly.

"Oh it's you, hi Discord, yes I am moving... With Twilight and my friends into the castle!"

She smiled and flew up to him to give him a warming hug.

He hugged her back and said, "Oh well sorry I'm bothering you my dear, but I just wanted to show you something really quick, and I won't bother you any further!"

She smiled and replied, "Oh no it really isn't a bother, I was going to take a break so that the animals could have their afternoon dinner, so what was it you were going to show me?"

He smiled and snapped his paw. The two of them landed in front of the castle and Fluttershy's jaw dropped.

"Oh my dear isn't it marvelous? I got my own chocolate lake and my own garden, wanna see the garden?"

Fluttershy quickly put on a smile for him so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings and nervously said, "Sure..."

He led Fluttershy to the chaotic garden, who was still looking at the enormous castle.

"Ugh Discord, why is the castle so big?"

He immediately stopped and stayed quiet for a bit. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it, he opened it again but then closed it.  
>Fluttershy stayed waiting for his reply and frowned. Discord finally replied with, "I have no idea."<p>

"Are you going to host big events or something?"

Discord looked down at the ground then at her.

"Oh Celestia no, do you know how jealous Pinkie Pie would get? I just wanted it to have a nice look to it. Do you think I over did it?"

He looked at her with a slight grin. She looked around and kicked the dirt with her front hoove nervously and replied, "Well no... Not really, but are you gonna share it with anyone?"

She looked at him with her hair covering her left eye. He cocked an eyebrow and scoffed, "Psssh no, it's all meant for me! Plus my dear who would want to live with a crazed creature like me?..."

His sense of humor and smile disappeared as he pictured the thought of no one wanting to be with him except his six close friends. Fluttershy frowned and flew up to him.

"Oh Discord don't you worry about being lonely, you will always have me and the others." She smiled at him and he forced a smile on himself too.

"I suppose you're right Fluttershy..." His gaze went from her face to the ground.

"Discord, I will visit you all week if I have to, to make you happy. I'm truly sorry that I can't always be with you but I can always pay you a visit."

She gave him a hug and he slowly wrapped his arms around her, still thinking about the thought of being alone in the castle.

The mane 5 all arrived at the castle with all their stuff except Fluttershy.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here about an hour ago!" Rainbow Dash whined.

"Now, now Rainbow, she has a reason to be late, all those critters are probably giving her a hard time."

The girls all gasped and widened their eyes. "Girls how can we forget to help Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed.

They all rushed out of the castle but then immediately stopped to see a relieved sight. Standing in front of them was Fluttershy with all her animals and bags.

"Oh Fluttershy my dear, we're so sorry we didn't help you out!" Rarity yelled, guiltily.

Fluttershy put down one of her bags from her moth so that she could talk. "Oh its okay girls, Discord helped me move my stuff with no trouble at all."

They all sighed in relief. "Well good thing he was there, why did it take you guys awhile though?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy frowned and lowered her head. Everypony looked at each other then at her and gave her a concerned look.

Fluttershy sighed and announced, "Discord is happy that he finally found out how important friendship is to him but he still feels lonely..."

She looked at the others with the eye that wasn't covered. The girls all tilted her heads in confusion and looked at each other.

"What do you mean? Discord should know that we think he's awesome!" Pinkie yelled out.

"Yeah plus we invite him to our picnics." Rainbow pointed out.

"Yes, yes we do girls but he wants to have a friend with him at his castle, he made a big castle but he has nopony to share it with."

The girls all looked at each other and then at Fluttershy, frowning.

"Well why don't we just ask some ponies if they want to live with him?" Rainbow asked.

Every pony looked at Rainbow Dash with crooked eyebrows.

"What? I think it seems fair, you never know if somepony accepts."

"Rainbow that's kind of rude... It's like asking for a foalsitter..." Twilight told her.

"Well how about we try it out, what if we ask for a maid or something to help him keep up with his castle?"

"Darling, Discord could clean the whole house with the snap of his talons." Rarity pointed out.

"Well the pony who accepts doesn't have to know that..."

"I'm pretty sure they already do Rainbow..." Applejack mumbled.

"Well I think we should give it a shot," Rainbow announced.

The girls all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"What do you think Fluttershy? They can be his maid and company." Rainbow flew up to her.

Fluttershy looked around for a while thinking about it and whispered, "I guess..."

"Well, I think we should get started. We don't wanna leave the poor thing moping around," Applejack said with a confident smile.

Everypony hoof bumped and started their search around Ponyville.

Discord sat in the garden alone and looked up towards the starry sky.

"Oh Lulu, you and your 'precious night.'"

He shifted the stars and started making his own constellations. He laughed at his humorous animations in the sky and started making more.

Suddenly a roaring voice coming from the sky yelled out, "DISCORD!"

He quickly shifted the stars back to place with a grin. "Oopsy!" he chuckled with a slight smirk.

He watched the starry sky for a while until it started pouring, he then got up and went inside his castle. He let out a slight yawn but then heard a knock.  
><em>Great, Luna must've taken it personal, <em>he thought to himself. The knocks became louder and more assertive.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" He yelled out while walking slowly to his disoriented door.

"I won't do it again-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw what was in front of him.

A pony with a blue cloak stood before him with one bag by its side. "You Discord?" The pony quivered.

"Ugh..."

"Great!"

She picked up her bag and threw it past Discord.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" He yelled at her.

"Your friends said you needed a maid so I'm here for the job." She pushed herself lightly passed him.

"What? Maid? What in Celestia are you talking about?"

The pony removed her hood and revealed her face. Her coat was white and her mane was pink with purple highlights. Her eyes being a beautiful shade of lime green.

"Your friends said you needed a maid and well I just got kicked out of my house for not keeping up with bits, the pay was horrible in my old job."  
>She started untying her cloak.<p>

"Wait, my friends sent you here because they thought I needed a maid?"

"Yes, for the third time yes. Plus, it looks like you need some company." She looked around in awe at the disoriented house.

"But this doesn't make any sense, and that's because I love when nothing makes sense!"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that they were offering somepony to stay with you. Oh and mind shutting the door?"

Discord slammed the door and started growling.

"They, WHAT?"

He started walking to her, stopping each step he took until she told him, "You know they're just being good friends, they saw how lonely you are so they sent you a friend that can keep you company when they can't."

She removed her cloak and revealed her cutie mark. It was a pink rose with a dark blue book behind it.

"You shouldn't be mad at them, you should be thankful for having good friends like them, they put your worries in front of theirs."  
>She gave him a light smile and moved her stuff to a corner.<p>

"But it feels like if you were bribed to be my new 'friend'."

He crossed his arms angrily and became curious of her cutie mark.

"What does your cutie mark mean?" He added as he watched her walk towards him.

"I create books."

He continued to look at the mark.

"What's up with the rose?"

She looked at her mark as if she never knew she had a rose as part of it.

"Romantic books."

Discord nodded to let her know, he understood.

"Vallery Strong." She extended her hoof.

Discord shook it and then quietly told her, "You know I could clean every part of the house with my magic right?"

"Yes, I know that, the orange pony was the only one who had the guts to tell me."

Discord rolled his eyes and said, "Of course Applejack, she can't lie to anypony."

Vallery turned around and replied, "So I see, I don't care if you don't pay me, as long as I have my new best friend/roommate and a home, I'm content."

She walked down the long hallway filled with doors leading to all sorts of rooms.  
>Once she reached the end she turned around and yelled to Discord, "Mind giving me a tour?"<p>

Discord, who was still trying to take in that this would be his new roommate, looked up and yelled back at her, "Yeah, give me a sec!"

He looked down and mumbled, "Oh Fluttershy, this isn't what I meant..."

**Chapter two should be up soon guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm getting the hang of spacing! Ugh I really feel like this should've been a Fluttercord fanfic but I was just too eager to  
><strong>**try out this one. Since I'm barely starting to share my stories, I'm gonna start off small. I apologize again for grammar! I've been really focused on spacing, it's getting to me! . I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I have chapter three done as well but I'll put it up in the morning.  
><strong>**Let me know what you guys think, it would mean so much! **

"Oh yeah, your yellow pegasi friend left you a note, it's in my cloak."

Discord quickly glanced to the cloak and rummaged to it. He found it and unfolded it.

_Dear Discord,_

_Umm I hope you aren't mad at me, or umm us... I just couldn't bear the thought of you being alone anymore, after everything you had told me earlier.  
>The others and I searched all day today for a suitable friend. She was the only one who would accept it, so please be nice to her... Umm if you want to, just please Discord. I know you have me and the others but you need to learn how to make friends, and she's a start. I know some ponies don't want to give you a chance but she was willing to. She's quite wonderful too, she makes excellent books, you should read some. I'll pay you two a visit in the morning. Please be on your best behavior Discord, she's a very nice pony.<em>

_Sincerely, Fluttershy_

Discord sighed and folded the paper back up_. _He appeared besides Vallery and started the tour.

"And that looks like that's it, did you get all that?"

He looked at Vallery, who was already looking at him.

"Yes I understand but I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Where am I going to be staying?"

Discord slapped his forehead with his paw and replied, "Ugh I guess I am getting old."

He snapped his claw and a door appeared on their right. Vallery looked at Discord then the door. Discord gestured her to go through. She trotted over to the door and opened it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.  
>There were books around every corner and the bed was made with a beautiful purple canopy hanging from above.<br>There was a desk with a lamp just for her too. Vallery ran inside and started to read all of the titles to each and every book.

Discord went inside and said, "It's really not my style but I know how you ponies are, you seem to have a completley different taste."

Vallery ignored him and continued reading the titles. Discord made his way to her new bed and threw himself onto it. Vallery went to the desk and switched on the lamp on and off repeatedly.

"There's so many good books here!"

She ran to a shelf and grabbed a book, she trotted to the bed and jumped on. When she opened up the book she glanced at Discord.

"I'm very sorry for keeping you up, you should get some rest."

Discord lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow. "You aren't going to bed?"

"Nah I'm gonna read a chapter or two first. It helps me sleep with ease."

She flipped a page and began reading. Discord saw this as his cue to leave and got up.

"Alright then, call my name and I will be here before you know it if you need anything."

"Sounds good," she replied still reading.

He snapped his fingers and she lifted her head quickly, realizing something.

"Wait!"

He was back in an instant.

"What is it?"

She closed her book and gestured for him to sit down next to her. He laid down next to her on his stomach with his claw on top of his paw. He knew she wanted to tell him a few things so he made himself comfortable.

"Forgive my rudeness, I forgot to thank you. I appreciate you welcoming me inside even though I sort of came in myself. I appreciate you giving me a chance too."

Discord cocked his eyebrow and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Vallery looked up at him, he was already looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, yes I am well aware of who you are and what you have done in the past..."

She looked down while he stayed looking at her with his head high.

"Are you not frightened of me?"

She looked back up and replied, "I'm going to be honest. I am a very serious pony so I'll be straight up with you. I am...I'm scared of you but I am willing to give you a chance. I know how other ponies are when they see you. I'm pretty sure it pains you to see their faces and stares..."

Discord looked down and replied under his breath, "Please, don't waste your pity on me my dear, I'm used to it."

Vallery looked at the draconequus who was looking away in shame.

"Discord I know what you've done but I also know what you did after Tirek. You learned your lesson and your friends beheld their trust in you because you're friends. It pains me to see how ponies don't give you a chance. They just don't understand your pain and what you've been through. When your friends came up to me, they really described you as a good friend. The orange one told me that you can be trouble since the others didn't want to admit it. But I'm willing to give you a chance because I'm tired of ponies misjudging others..."

He turned his head to look at her again and gave her a slight smile.

"You shouldn't be the one thanking me my dear. I should be thanking you."

He moved towards her and gave her a warming hug with his thank you. She was surprised but she returned the hug and smiled.  
>He pulled away and got off the bed.<p>

"Do let me know if you need anything," he said while walking towards the door.

"You got it," she said as she watched him shut the door.

She opened up her book to continue her reading with a smile…and a slight blush.

"So is anypony coming with me?" Fluttershy looked back to face her friends.

"But of course we're coming with you darling."

"Yeah especially Rainbow Dash," quivered Applejack.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Rainbow said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oooo I can't wait to see how they're doing!" Pinkie said eagerly.

"I'm sure they're doing fine everypony but I have to admit I'm also anxious to check on how the first night went," Twilight announced.

"So then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Rainbow Dash lead the way to the Everfree forest. Discord's castle was located in the forest but the ponies weren't worried for Vallery.  
>Even though it was late, Zecora was willing to lead her the way.<p>

"You think he's mad at us?" Fluttershy nearly whispered.

"No, you wrote him a note, I'm sure he understood," Twilight assured her.

"Yeah plus Rainbow will be the one to blame since it was her idea sugercube."

Rainbow Dash glared at Applejack while she smirked at her.

"We're here everypony," Fluttershy quietly announced.

Everypony stopped in mid tract and stared at the deformed castle. Fluttershy kept going and knocked very lightly on the giant door.  
>Discord appeared at the door and smiled at the sight of his friends.<p>

"Oh hello everypony!" This caught everypony's attention and they all looked at him.

"I see everypony else came along with you Fluttershy, come on in."

He turned away from them and left the door open for them. They all trotted inside and continued looking at the castle's architecture, all except Fluttershy.

"What are you trying to do? Get her lost?" Rainbow Dash asked Discord.

"Oh Dashie you should know I would never do such a thing," Discord said with a mischievous smile as he led them down the hall.

"So where is she then?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"Asleep," Discord said simply.

"You kidding right? It's already lunch time!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she followed Discord.

"Well before she went to bed, she told me she likes to read a chapter or two before she goes to bed, seems like she got carried away."

"I am all too familiar with that feeling," Twilight said with a slight blush.

They were about to walk by Vallery's room when her door opened. She turned around to spot everypony staring at her.

"Hi there everypony," she yawned.

Everypony said hello and Discord went up to her.

"Why don't you go wash up, I'm gonna set up lunch."

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What? It's already lunch time? Oh I am so sorry, let me get to lunch!"

She was stopped with Discord's tail. "Oh no my dear, I said _I'm _making lunch, now go get ready."

He pushed her lightly with his tail and gestured everypony else. Vallery ran up in front of Discord and lifted up her hoof.

"Discord, you give me the hospitality and I return the favor by serving you."

Discord lifted an eyebrow and grinned. He liked the sound of it greatly but his friends were behind him.

"My dear, you were up all night with that book."

"Yeah, so?"

"So… I think you should go and get ready for lunch."

He smiled and snapped his claw. Vallery disappeared and Discord quickly made his way to the kitchen. By the time everypony made their way to the kitchen, the table had been set with their lunch. Discord waved his paw out for them to sit down.

"That was nice of you to have done lunch instead of having her doing it," Fluttershy said with a warming smile.

"But of course, she doesn't have to start so soon."

Twilight was about to respond when Vallery trotted inside and headed down to the seat right next to Discord.

As she was sitting down she announced, "Everypony, don't worry about doing your dishes, I'll do them."

Discord was about to bite into his apple core when he heard this. How dare she try to win the lord of chaos over. But he did have company after all so he accepted her kindness.

"Fine my dear, you can do them while I show our guests around."

Everypony asked Vallery a few questions to see if she was content. She explained that she let herself in at first but then apologized. Everypony would glance at Discord, having some suspicions. When they were all done, each pony stacked their dish by the sink and Vallery made her way to the sink, only to realize the dishes were neatly set and washed.

"Discord!"

Discord quickly ushered the other ponies out and started to show them through the house. Vallery stomped her hoof in frustration until she turned around and faced the table. Discord made a bit of a mess and the ponies as well. Most of it being Discord. She smiled triumphantly and made her way to the table.

After Discord was done, his friends told him they had to get going because the Grand Galloping Gala was in two weeks. Twilight loved being on time and prepared even though they had plenty of time. The other five just decided to do as Twilight says because they'd hate to disappoint her. When Discord shut the door, he made his way down to the kitchen to find a very shiny table.

He looked around for Vallery but couldn't find her. Finally he decided to check the last place he hadn't checked; the garden. He went out to find the white earth pony attending to a cookie tree. She picked out a cookie and ate one. She turned to find Discord walking over to her in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"I went all over the entire castle looking for you! Then I find you out here the whole time!"

He let out a loud grunt and sat down by his chocolate lake.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even know. I thought you were still with your friends."

She trotted down towards him and took a drink from the lake. Discord watched her with interest. How can she be so cool and collective?  
>She shows no hesitation before she eats or drinks from his chaotic creations. Even his friends would hesitate to his creations. He admired<br>her acceptance of staying with him, she kept him company and even though she admitted to being afraid of him, she showed no signs of fear.  
>When she quenched her thirst, she made her way besides Discord. She flopped to her belly and laid her head on her crossed front hooves.<p>

"My dear, if you're tired you can just go lay down in your room."

"No I'm good."

She didn't lift her head and she stayed in her position. Instead of grass, Discord had cotton candy, he thought he would receive some negative  
>feedback but she said nothing of the sort.<p>

"Does my way of lifestyle bother you?" Discord asked suddenly.

This caught her attention and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Well its just that I'm so used to ponies telling me how chaotic my ways are. I am Discord after all, the lord of chaos."

"Well I don't mind your way of living, it's quite unique and different. I like unique and different."

Discord smiled at her statement and she continued, "After all, Celestia gave you a piece of land so that you don't have to obey any rules or have to live the 'normal' and boring way."

Discord looked at her in awe. Never has he heard any pony speak these words he admired so much.

"Would you like to do something or go anywhere my dear?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"You mean inside your territory or outside?"

"Both," he replied with a smile.

"Oh you think we can go to Manehattan? I've always wanted to see the big buildings since I was filly!"

"Done."

Discord snapped his paw and they appeared in an alley. Vallery's jaw dropped as she stepped out to see the big city. She trotted out  
>of the alley with a hesitant draconequus. As soon as Discord stepped out, the ponies that were around the alley ran away. The pegasi<br>flew away as fast as Rainbow Dash at the sight of him. Vallery heard the yells of terror and turned to see Discord with an irritated face, walking up to her.  
>Vallery turned around and went up to the tall creature.<p>

"Hey...don't listen to them, hold my hoof so that they see that you aren't what they think you are."

She didn't dare say the word, she couldn't imagine how much pain it would bring him if he heard it. Discord hesitantly lifted his paw towards her extended  
>hoof. He took it and they started walking, when the other ponies saw this, their jaws dropped. There were whispers amongst them but they ignored them and kept walking.<p>

"Wow I've never been in a big city before! Look at all the advertisements! Oh look a Mcponies!"

Vallery's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of everything, Discord saw this and tried to share his enthusiasm.

It didn't work when he heard amongst the whispers a pony saying, "They say he's supposed to be good now but all I see is a monster..."

There it was.

Vallery winced when she heard it and looked up to the draconequus. He formed his claw into a fist and squeezed Vallery's hoof. His eyes glowed with red hatred and his fur was puffing up.

"Discord do you want to go?" Vallery asked with a shake in her voice.

Discord snapped his talon and they were back inside the castle. He removed his paw coldly from her and stormed off.

"Discord!"

Vallery ran after him but he ignored her and went inside his room.

"Discord..." Vallery called to him when he slammed his door in her face.

She knocked on his door so that he would let her in but he didn't. For he was on the wall sobbing. Of course Discord had his weird ways with gravity.

He sobbed with his feelings hurt greatly. No one can change who he was, he learned that he had to accept that. All the other ponies will never understand. He heard Vallery calling out to him for a while until they finally stopped. He assumed she finally gave up but he didn't hear any hoof steps.

He wiped his tears away and slowly approached the door. He opened it to find the white pony asleep on the floor, about 3 inches away from his door. Discord watched her chest rise and fall for a bit, then walked over to her and scooped her up. She woke up to this and looked up to him. "

Sorry if I startled you...with my horrifying face..."

Vallery gave him an angry face and told him softly, "Discord you shouldn't let those ponies get to you. This takes time. I know they got you angry but you shouldn't let it get to you."

"How? How can I block out those comments if it's true. I may have understood the magic of friendship but everypony will always see me as a monster. I can't change their opinions on me..."

He looked away, his eyes getting watery. He grew more sensitive after learning what friendship meant to him, and how nice some ponies can be to him.

"Discord, some ponies are stubborn but mostly everypony will give you a chance if we show them. It may take time but we can do it, I'll be right by your side every step of the way. We'll try it again tomorrow."

She smiled at him and Discord couldn't help but smile back at her contagious smile.

"Why do you show no fear towards me my dear? Are you not terrified of me? I know you told me you are, but you show no sign of it..."

"Discord... I know you're not used to ponies telling you this but I admire your power and magic. I admire your appearance as well, it's so unique and interesting. I was terrified when I came in but I tried to act brave. And when I came in, I just marveled at your maze. I don't know why I'm so attracted to it."

Discord marveled at her words and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't hold it in any longer and gave her a bear hug.

"Oh my dear you are simply marvelous! I have never heard such a pony who has shared so much in common as me!"

He hugged her tightly and her air went out of her little tummy. She started coughing and Discord quickly pulled her away.

"Was that me? Oopsy!"

He grinned with guilt while she kept coughing.

"Well I'm gonna...go...get to cleaning...now."

He put her down and she gained her breath.

"But we weren't gone very long and I don't think anything is out of place."

"Just to make sure, please, I have to attend to the garden again. I'll come back to let you know when I'm done."

"Wait my dear aren't you hungry?"

He stopped her with his arm. She glanced at her stomach that was growling since she wasn't quite hungry at lunch.

"Umm...yeah I guess I am."

He grinned and snapped his paw. They sat in the kitchen table with a candle.

"And what would the lady have?"

"A simple platter of fries would do nicely."

"Just fries?" He asked confused.

"Yes please! I love fries." She smiled warmly.

"Alright then."

He snapped his fingers and her platter appeared before her. He had his own unique platter of paper and paper plates. They ate in a comforting silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Vallery finished up the last of the dishes and sighed happily. She pushed in all the chairs of the table and trotted out of the kitchen, not aware of the draconequus that was watching her the whole time.

She trotted inside with Discord right behind her. He made himself invisible so that she  
>wouldn't see him, he watched her trot to her desk to get paper and a pencil. She began writing, unaware Discord was secretly above her, reading every word she wrote.<p>

She was writing a story about two lovers who had loved each other dearly but the stallion had to go away to Canterlot for a guard opening. Discord kept watching her write and read every word that was marked by the pencil.

_Blah! Garbage, garbage, garbage,_ Discord thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a sniffle, he was about to look up at her when a wet drop hit the paper. Discord looked up at her to see tears forming in her eyes.

_Oh Celestia, can she hear me?_ _Vallery? _

She continued to sob quietly and Discord sighed in relieve.

He suddenly became visible and asked her, "My dear what's wrong?"

Vallery jumped up and dropped her paper and pencil.

"Oh Discord!"

She quickly hid her face and started to pick up the papers.

"How about you knock next time?"

She nervously continued to pick up the papers when Discord's paw lifted her chin.

Tears ran down her cheeks and he calmly asked, "Why are you crying my dear?"

Vallery pushed away from his grasp and started to pick up the papers again. Discord snapped his claw and the paper and pencil were back on the desk, neatly set.

"Tell me what's wrong," he demanded this time.

"Nothing, I just got some eraser markings in my eyes."

She rubbed her eyes with the side of her hoof and looked away.

"Are you lying to me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her with his arms crossed. Vallery was about to respond 'no', but then hesitated. She couldn't lie to her new friend, it just didn't feel right.

She let out a sigh and replied, "Discord I really don't feel comfortable telling you."

Discord suddenly had a thought of what she might've been upset about and looked away from her.

"You aren't happy here aren't you?"

She looked at Discord, but he stayed looking away from her.

"What? No! Of course I love it here!"

He looked back at her in disgust.

"You can quit the act, I should've known nopony would ever accept me. Everypony will always see me for what I am...a monster."

"Discord you have the wrong idea, you are not a monster and I do like it here! What I'm crying about...it's not important..."

She looked away from him and jumped on the bed, she buried her face in the pillow and sobbed quietly. Discord crawled over to her and got on the bed with her.

"My dear, you can tell me anything. I won't tell my friends, it's not like I have anypony else except them anyway."

She lifted her head and turned towards Discord.

"You promise?"

"I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. I have to keep this promise or else I'll have to deal with Pinkie Pie."

"Lift up your arms so I can see you don't have crossies."

He did as he was told and gave her a small smile. She let out a sigh and began to tell him.

"Well I know what my talent is and don't get me wrong I enjoy it a lot but it also pains me..."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"You better not laugh at me Discord."

He zipped his mouth shut...literally.

"I enjoy writing romantic stories but it pains me as well because...because..."

She trailed off and looked down. Discord lifted her chin with his claw and looked her in the eyes.

"Tell me."

Her eyes began to water but she summoned up all the courage she had in her.

"Because I don't have a special somepony of my own."

She closed her eyes, for her cheeks were flushed with a bright red. It could be seen a mile away since her coat was white. She wished she could disappear from her embarrassment, she knew he was probably having watery eyes from holding in his laughter. Suddenly she felt her little body on his furry one and felt his arms wrap around her. She looked up at him in confusion with her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Believe it or not...that feeling is mutual with me too..."

Vallery's eyes widened and she quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly. Discord's eyes were welling up with tears but he held them back.

"I tend to shut it out with thoughts of my new friends...most of the time it works...when I'm not alone..."

She tightened her arms around him and Discord felt his heart skip a beat.  
>He looked up in alarm.<p>

_What in Equestria was that?_

He didn't want her to let go but he panicked. Vallery pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Discord suddenly felt nervous and started to panic.

"I-I don't know..."

He felt the need to get away.

"I umm better let you continue on your story now, m-my dear, I'm sorry I-I'll knock next time, I'm sorry..."

He was about to snap when he saw the look on Vallery's face. Her tears were coming back and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. He gave her another hug and assured her.

"I'll be back my dear, whisper my name if you need anything, I-I'm not feeling too well right now."

Vallery hugged him back and simply replied, "Okay Discord."

He pulled away and picked up her chin with his paw. He gave her one last smile and snapped his claw. Vallery was about to jump off the bed when Discord appeared in front of her.

"Oh and can you not mention this to my friends?"

Discord looked at her with a slight blush.

Vallery giggled and assured him, "My lips are sealed."

He grinned and snapped his talons.

Discord awoke suddenly in a panicking manner. He remembered what happened last night and quickly jumped off the wall.

_What was that?_

He had never felt that before in his entire lifetime until now...it got him paranoid.

"Was it something I ate?" He asked himself.

No, no it wasn't. He ate paper plates on a regular basis. He snapped his paw and was outside Vallery's door.

"I see you're up."

He was about to knock on her door when he heard her voice. He turned to see her mane was in a braid and she had a bowl on her back. She turned and grabbed the bowl with her mouth. She trotted up to him and handed up the bowl to him. Inside was shredded paper with a cherry atop.

"Oh my dear, you didn't have to. What flavor is it?"

He took it and smiled at her.

"Pony tale, and I just felt I had to do so because of the awkward situation I put you in last night..."

She looked away and was about to trot away when he spun her around with his tail.

"You didn't my dear...it wasn't you...it was me. Something kind of snapped in me last night..."

"What do you mean?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know, I panicked and I just had to get out even though I didn't want to..."

She smiled at him and asked him with a slight blush, "Do you want to finish up that hug?"

Discord looked at her with surprise and took a bit of time to answer.

"Umm sure..."

Vallery got closer to him and Discord hesitantly picked her up and hugged her. She wrapped her little arms around him and snuggled her head into his neck. Discord suddenly felt his face get hot and the sudden skip happened again.

_WHAT IS THAT?_

He didn't want to interrupt the hug so he swallowed up his fear. He pulled away and put her down.

"Well you might want to finish up breakfast before it gets hot."

She winked at him and trotted past him to the living room. Discord watched her until she was gone.

"Ugh what is that? Am I coming down with something?"

He looked at the bowl of paper and took the cherry. He ate the stem and threw the cherry. He grinned at the taste and started to crunch on the paper.

"Ooo is that Little Red Mare Hood? Delicious!"

He continued to crunch on the paper and started walking towards the garden.

Vallery was dusting off some books in the living room when she heard a knock at the front door. She put down the duster and trotted to the front door. When she opened the door, she saw Fluttershy.

"Oh hello there Vallery," Fluttershy whispered.

"Hey there Fluttershy, come on in."

She opened the door wider for Fluttershy to walk in. Fluttershy walked in and Vallery shut the door behind her.

"Oh I hope I didn't disturb you and Discord!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Oh no, he's out in the garden if you want to talk to him, I was gonna join him after I finished dusting off the books. Go on, I'll join you two in a bit."

"Oh okay then, I'll see you there," Fluttershy said as she followed the way to the garden.

When Fluttershy made it outside she saw Discord singing in the air and creating all sorts of things. As he was turning, a hint of yellow caught his eye and he turned around to see Fluttershy.

"Ah Fluttershy my dear, I didn't even hear you come out...not like it's a surprise to me but still my dear, you really should make it known when you are here."

He greeted her with a warming hug and Fluttershy hugged back.

"Oh sorry, I'll try to next time, so how are things going?"

"Oh you should know quite well my dear."

Fluttershy smiled after he said this and she waited for him to say more but he didn't.

"So...that's it?" Fluttershy questioned.

"What do you mean my dear?"

"Discord you know what I mean."

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion and knew he wasn't telling her everything.

"My dear, I don't know what you mean! What answer were you expecting?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously and Fluttershy saw this.

"Discord!"

She lowered her head and gave him an angry expression. Discord snapped his tail and Fluttershy suddenly was on top of a frozen lake.

"My dear, we never let bygones be bygones with our ice skating!"

He already had on his outfit and skates on. He held out a pair for her in his paw.

"Discord you can't get around me, now please tell me!"

Her voice was still gentle but had assertiveness as well.

"Oh my dear I can assure you, it was nothing, now quit being a drag and put these on...for me?"

His eyes twinkled and he gave her some puppy eyes. Fluttershy did not buy Discord's act and was about to get after him when she heard hoof steps. She turned around and saw Vallery heading towards them.

Discord flew over to her and asked her, "Ahh Vallery, care to join us on our ice skating fun?"

He made another pair appear and shook them lightly in her face.

"Oh no thanks Discord, I gotta attend to the cupcake tree, you guys go ahead, I might join in a bit."

She smiled and trotted over to the strange tree. Discord watched her until she reached the tree.

Why was she so interesting to him?  
>Fluttershy saw this and looked at Vallery.<p>

_What is he staring at? _She thought to herself.

She looked back at Discord and widened her eyes when she saw his face. He had a smile and a slight blush in his cheeks. Fluttershy realized what was happening.

"Discord?"

He suddenly snapped out his trance and quickly answered.

"Oh umm yes Fluttershy?"

She gave him a mischievous smile. Discord moved his head away from her slightly and rubbed his claw and paw together nervously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know why," she said with the same experssion.

He stopped rubbing his hands and looked at her.

"No really, why?"

Fluttershy looked at him surprised and pointed her hoof at Vallery. Discord turned to look at Vallery and then he looked back at Fluttershy.

"Yeah what about her?"

"Discord!" Fluttershy exclaimed in annoyance.

Discord widened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. Fluttershy slapped her forehead with her hoof.

"You have a crush on her!"

She yelled this out loud in frustration but not loud enough for Vallery to hear. Fluttershy's voice was too quiet for her to yell any louder. Discord quickly looked at Vallery to see if she heard.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She squeaked and hid her face.

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance but had a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Awwww look at you Discord, you're blushing!"

"What are you talking about? I'm Discord! The Lord of Chaos doesn't have those feelings!"

He pointed to himself only to blush harder.

"Oh Discord that's so cute!"

She gave him a hug with a big smile. Discord's eye started to twitch and he pushed her away.

"I am not cute! I am terrifying, I'm not meant to be cute!"

"So you do like her? Oh Discord you didn't have to be shy, I promise not to tell anypony!"

She grinned at him but Discord didn't approve.

"Fluttershy...I don't really know what I'm feeling... every time she hugs me tight...I get this sudden skip or pain in my heart...it feels so strange...and well I have to admit kind of scary."

He looked down in embarrassment, here the Lord of Chaos is telling a wimpy little pegasi that he has a crush on somepony. What has happened to him?

"Oh Discord you do have a crush on her!"

She hugged him and giggled.

"Oh Discord I'm so happy!"

"Why? I don't even know if I do like this pony...what am I thinking? I can't 'crush' on anypony, I'm a creature of pure hate!"

"Oh Discord, you know that isn't true."

Discord rolled his eyes and said, "No it isn't true but still Fluttershy, this isn't my way, besides I don't even have a slight chance with her."

Fluttershy frowned and put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Discord, you're not a bad stallion, and you shouldn't feel ashamed of your feelings. _Everypony_ falls in love."

"Fluttershy I'm older than a century and I'm a creature of chaos. I...I wasn't made to love...nopony would ever love a monster..."

He looked down sadly and Fluttershy smiled at him.

"Discord, you're not a monster. You helped Twilight get her key and helped us defeat Tirek. You've realized your mistake and everypony is proud of you, especially me. Everypony makes mistakes and you've made yours. Your appearance shouldn't make you feel negative about yourself. You do have a chance Discord, just welcome her with kindness and don't yell at her...it's scary when you get mad..."

Discord gave a sarcastic smirk and said, "Right, getting a little bit cocky with your element now?"

Fluttershy moved her eyes around Discord and saw Vallery heading their way. Fluttershy came up with an excuse quickly so that she could leave them alone.

"Oh goodness! I forgot to feed Angel! I'll see you later Discord! I might visit you guys tomorrow, bye Vallery!"

She opened up her wings and waved them goodbye.

"Bye Fluttershy!" Vallery yelled out to her as she flew away.

Discord turned to meet Vallery's gaze.

"Finished watering the cupcake tree my dear?"

"Yeah, I feed your banana plants too, they were really hungry."

"Oops I forgot to feed them like always!"

Vallery let out a slight giggle and replied, "No worries, it's my job now...so what did you and Fluttershy talk about? If you don't mind me asking."

Discord suddenly became nervous and was thinking of what to say. Vallery sat down and patiently waited for his answer.

"Oh...umm...we were discussing...the Gala! Yeah the Gala! We were talking about...the...decorations..."

He smiled nervously and tried to avoid her gaze.

"I thought you would've had that conversation with the pink one, its okay, I understand it was personal."

She smiled and got up.

"Oh my dear I'm sorry."

He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's okay, you didn't know whether to tell me or not, I respect your privacy."

She kept her smile and started to trot away. Discord got up and glided over to her.

"And where do you think you're going without telling me?"

He floated above her, his face right in front of her from above.

"Well now, I didn't know it was mandatory...sir Discord."

She smiled at him and kept trotting and he kept his position above her, his face upside down.

"Ooo, I like the sound to that but I wouldn't be able to live with myself with somepony bowing down to me. It's not mandatory my dear, I was just wondering because I was gonna ask you if you wanted to do something but I see you have better things to do, arrivederci!"

He moved from his position and held up his paw to snap.

"Wait!"

He grinned in success and landed in front of her.

"Yes...?"

"What did you have in mind?"

She stopped trotting and looked up at him.

"Oh I'm not sure my dear, I was hoping my new friend would give me some ideas."

She smiled and replied, "I don't think so, I choose last time, now it's your turn mister."

He sighed and asked, "Would you like to take a look at the sunset on a cotton candy cloud?"

She looked at her body and looked down.

"What's wrong my dear?"

She kept her gaze down and quietly said, "I think you're confusing me with Fluttershy, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a pegasi..."

Discord let out a loud laugh and she looked up at him with sorrow.

"Oh my dear have you forgotten who I am and what I could do?"

He snapped his claw and they appeared on top of a cloud. Vallery panicked and jumped onto Discord.

Discord laughed and assured her, "Oh my dear you are just so funny, it's safe, you won't fall."

He pulled her away so that their eyes met.

"And if you do, I promise you...I will catch you."

She nodded her head slowly and he set her down easily. She closed her eyes as she was set down. When she felt the softness of the puffy cotton candy cloud, she opened them and smiled. Discord watched as she pranced around the candy cloud and looked down at the beautiful view below.

"Oh Discord this view is beautiful! I've never seen the scenery from a height this high! Oh thank you!"

She jumped on him and this caused him to fall back on the cloud in surprise.

_Oh no here it comes..._ He thought to himself and he couldn't have been more right.

His heart started racing and he felt the fire on his cheeks.

"Oh my dear it was no problem."

He hugged her back slowly and smiled. Finally when she pulled away, she jumped off and laid down on her belly. Discord did the same thing and they both looked at the sun.

"Wow this is beautiful, no wonder pegasi are always in the clouds!"

She sighed at the thought of not having wings.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"I just wish I could've been a pegasi or unicorn...I ended up being the black sheep of my family."

She sighed and put her head down. Discord scooted closer to her and he picked up her chin with his claw.

"My dear, Equestria would never have existed if it wasn't for earth ponies. You don't need fancy wings and a little pointy horn for your ability. You have your strength and you have your agility. Earth ponies are just as important as the other kinds of ponies. Don't you dare feel worthless, for now you play an even bigger role in this world."

She tilted her head in his claw and questioned, "What role is that?"

"Being a part of my life."

Her green eyes seemed to sparkle in the sun's rays and she smiled.

"Oh Discord don't flatter me," she replied with a blush and smiled.

Discord smiled back, then they both turned back to the sun. As they watched the sun go down to make room for the moon, Vallery let out a slight yawn and put her head down. Discord watched her little belly rise and drop as she breathed.

As Luna brought up the moon, the temperature dropped. Vallery started to shiver a bit but ended up falling asleep in comfort of the candy cloud. While they were watching the sunset, Discord had been scooting closer to her every time she looked away. Finally he closed the gap in between them by moving her close to him with his tail. Discord wrapped his tail around her, as well as his body.

He made a spiral looking pattern and Vallery was at the center. She stopped shivering due to the warmth Discord had provided for her. The softness of her coat made him sigh in awe. He slowly drifted into sleep himself with his friend at the center.

At around midnight when the moon was at its highest, Discord awoke suddenly. He picked up his head in alert and looked around the cloud. The cloud had traveled from its original spot and was quite a distance from the castle. Discord looked down to see Vallery was still cozy in his tail, she had moved a bit.

He caressed her cheek and moved a bit of her hair away from her face so that he could see her closed eyes. The moon shone directly in her face and her beauty was revealed. Discord kept on caressing her cheek when she stirred. He quickly put his head black down on top of his claw and paw. She slowly awoke and looked around.

She saw that Discord was wrapped around her, she yawned slightly.

"Vallery," he whispered suddenly and opened one eye.

Vallery jumped and slapped his tail.

"You need to stop scaring me like that, I think I'm gonna die of a heart attack instead of old age."

She began to squirm out of his tail. He frowned at this, he hoped that she wouldn't ask if they can go back to the castle. He slowly uncoiled his tail around her and brought it towards himself. She looked at him but saw he was looking away. It saddened him, for he wanted to hold her close to him, her warmth brought him comfort and joy.

On top of that, he enjoyed the company she provided him, he felt less alone. She got up and started to trot up to him. Discord turned his head to see she snuggled up close to him on his left side.

"You're like a heater, you're so warm," she whispered as she snuggled her face in his fur.

"You...don't want to head back to the castle?" He slowly asked.

"Well I kind of wanted to stay out here but if you wanna go back to the castle, I understand."

"Oh no my dear I was just asking."

He stretched out his feathered wing and pulled her close.

"It's going be quite cold my dear."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

He smiled at this and brought his tail towards them and pulled them closer than ever. Vallery didn't mind for she was very comfortable, then she let out a small yawn.

"Goodnight..." She whispered in a soothing tone that send chills down Discord's spine.

He blushed brightly and replied, "Goodnight my dear."

**Author's Note: Ugh I have chapter four ready but it's just so annoying to fix the spacing! Give me another three hours and it should be up. I really want the OC to be simple so I hope I'm not over doing anything! **


	4. Chapter 4

Discord felt a nudge to his shoulder and stirred a bit. When he felt it a second time, he grunted in his sleep. The third time was a hard push and he woke up immediately. In front of him was Rainbow Dash with a smirk on her face.

"And what are you laughing at?" He asked slightly annoyed.

She grinned from ear to ear and replied, "I think you forgot to put your cloud on park."

Discord suddenly remembered he was on the cotton candy cloud...with Vallery. He looked down to his left side and saw that Vallery was still under his wing. Discord blushed brightly and avoided Rainbow Dash's gaze.

"How long have we been floating above Ponyville?"

Rainbow shrugged, still smirking and replied, "Probably the whole morning."

"What? What time is it now?"

"Entering lunch time."

Discord sighed in slight relief and asked one last question.

"Has anypony else seen us?"

"Nah, the only ponies who would've seen you are pegasi flying this high. So don't worry about it," she whispered the last part.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Discord narrowed his eyes at her and warned, "If you tell anypony and I mean _anypony_, your wings will be mine for a year."

Rainbow was about to shrug him off when Vallery stirred.

"Right, nopony, later!"

She raced off leaving behind her Rainbow trail, Discord quickly snapped his paw and they appeared above the castle. Discord quickly put down his head and pretended he was asleep. Vallery woke up and saw that Discord was 'still asleep'. She didn't want to wake him up so she stayed patiently under his wing until he 'woke up'.

After a while, Discord let out a yawn and picked up his head slowly.

He stretched his arms and in this process Vallery said, "Good morning Discord."

He turned to face her and replied, "Ah good morning Vallery my dear."

He removed his wing and she got up, then did stretches of her own.

"How did you sleep?"

She beat him to the question.

"Wonderful my dear and you?"

"Like a filly," she responded and looked at the rising sun.

Discord smiled at her remark and got up.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Discord questioned, getting his claw ready.

Vallery looked back at him in alarm.

"What? Lunch? Oh no I gotta feed the Snapdragons!"

"Oh my dear no need to worry, I'll take care of it."

He was about to snap when she yelled, "No!"

She then jumped off and Discord, on instinct, quickly jumped after her. He was right behind her so was able to catch her quite quickly. He opened up his wings and flapped them repeatedly to go higher. Vallery looked up at him in confusion.

"If you wanted to fly my dear, you could've just told me!"

"What? No! Discord the Snapdragons!"

"I got-"

"No! Discord I really want to feed them, that's why I jumped off...please?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes and Discord rolled his eyes and simply said, "Fine."

She waited for them to go down but instead he carried her higher.

"Umm Discord... The Snapdragons?"

"Oh no, no, no. You threw yourself off to begin with and now I will show the consequence my dear."

He grinned mischievously.

"Disco-"

He suddenly shut his wings and let himself fall. Vallery started screaming as they free fell. He held her so tightly that he could feel her heart beating at a rapid pace. She screamed his name but never told him to stop. Discord kept letting himself fall until he was just inches from the ground. He then spread out his wings and pushed them as hard as he could. They lifted them up again, but with a smoother rhythm. He gently loosened his grip around her.

"So my dear... How was that?"

Her mane was all over the place so he couldn't see her expression. She had a big smile on her face but he couldn't see it.

"Wow, that was... Amazing..."

Discord right away made a confused face and glided down. He set her down gently and landed in front of her.

"Did I hear correctly?" He questioned with wide eyes.

She brushed her mane back and showed her expression.

"That was so cool, I couldn't see half of the view but the rush was amazing! Oh Celestia you have to show me more consequences next time!"

She hit him playfully and galloped towards the Snapdragons. Discord watched her in awe.

"Oh Discord you got yourself a keeper."

As Vallery finished feeding the Snapdragons, she trotter over to the spoon tree and attended to it. She loved being out in the garden. Even though it was chaotic, it was quite fun being around it. She spent most of her time out in the garden, she was surprised at herself for she thought she would've been reading books the majority of the time. Discord was inside waiting for her to go to lunch.

_It's already been half an hour, where is she?_

He waited for ten more minutes and gave up.

He was about to take a bite of the pieces of glass when he heard, "Eating without me?"

Vallery trotted inside and sat in front of Discord.

"Well my dear, you never showed and I was here for forty minutes!"

He crossed his arms, waiting for her to give him an explanation.

"Sorry, I ended up feeding all of the plants."

She grinned with a guilty face.

"Oh its fine my dear, now hurry, your salad is gonna freeze."

They began to eat when they heard a knock at the front door. They heard it all the way from the kitchen since they always ate in a comfortable silence.

"I'll get it!" They both said this at the same time.

They looked at each other for a minute until the knocking got louder. At the same time they both rushed to the door.

"It's my job Discord! Go eat!"

She galloped ahead but Discord grabbed her tail. She yelped as he gently pulled her back.

"Sorry my dear but I'm just so used to getting the door now why don't you-"

He stopped in mid sentence as he saw her above him, she leaped as far as she could, as she landed, she rushed to the door. She beat him to the door and opened it. Twilight was at the door with a disturbed face. Vallery was out of breath.

"Hey...there...Twi...light."

"Umm hi Vallery, is this a- urm...bad time?"

She was slowly going back when she saw Discord swing the door open.

"I said I was gonna get it!" He snapped.

"Please Discord, it's my job, now go back to eating."

Discord was about to reply when he heard somepony clear their throat.

"Oh Twilight! My favorite princess!"

He grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Oh forgive me princess, some_pony _wasn't letting me get the door."

He narrowed his eyes at Vallery and Twilight pushed away from his grasp.

"I just wanted to stop by to talk to you Discord, then perhaps read some of Vallery's books but I see this is a bad time?..."

"Oh no!"

"No of course not!"

They both started mumbling at the same time, Twilight held up her hoof and they both stopped talking.

"I can come another time."

Twilight turned to trot away when Discord appeared in front of her.

"Oh Twilight I can assure you this wasn't a bad time, just somepony wasn't listening to me!"

He looked at Vallery, she gave him a 'hmph' and turned her back on him. She trotted away and Discord pushed Twilight in.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Discord quivered.

Twilight gave him a slight smirk and replied, "Oh just something I saw in the morning today..."

Discord remembered what happened this morning and suddenly felt his heart race.

"Oh umm what did you see?"

Twilight smirked mischievously at him and replied, "Well I happened to see a pink cloud floating towards Ponyville..."

Discord made his paw and claw into fists and asked her, "Did Rainbow Dash tell you?"

Twilight shook her head and continued.

"No, of course not, I saw you two before she did. I was coming out of the Everdeen forest and into Ponyville when I saw a pink cloud from above. I knew it was your doing so I _was _going to cast it away when I saw you two sleeping on it."

She was going to continue when Discord interrupted her.

"Wait, what were you doing in the Everdeen forest?"

"I was visiting Zecora. Now as I was saying, I didn't want to wake you guys up because you two looked so peaceful. Then I heard some wings flapping and I turned to see Rainbow Dash. We talked for a bit and she decided to wake you up because she didn't want anypony to see you two. We knew you two would make headline cover if that happened so we decided to wake you up."

Discord covered his face with his paw and claw and asked her, "Twilight...have you told any of the others?"

Twilight looked down for a bit and quietly said, "Well... I might have accidentally told somepony and that somepony accidentally told somepony...else..."

Discord spread his wings in anger and boomed, "WHO?"

Twilight lowered herself a bit and replied, "Well it slipped out when I told Spike and when we went to go visit Rarity he slipped it out also..."

Twilight smiled at Discord with a guilty face and Discord smacked his forehead.

"You might as well go tell all of Equestria."

He blushed a bit and was trying to cover it but Twilight had already seen it.

"Don't worry Discord, it's just your friends, we won't tell anypony else."

Discord rolled his eyes and replied, "I don't care if you tell all of Equestria, as long as she doesn't know!"

Twilight tilted her head in confusion.

"Doesn't know what?" Twilight asked.

Discord looked surprised for a bit but quickly brushed it off.

"Nothing never mind!"

But he made it too obvious.

"What are you hiding?" Twilight asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

He blushed brightly and turned away. Twilight started to get the idea.

"Discord your lunch is getting cold!" Vallery yelled from the kitchen.

Discord blushed brighter than ever when he heard her voice and nervously yelled back, "I-I'm going!"

Twilight smiled at him and asked, "Why didn't you just tell me before?"

Discord rubbed his claw and paw together nervously.

"Because I didn't even know until Fluttershy made me realize it. Plus why should I tell anypony, my friends don't need to know about my problems."

Twilight sighed and said, "Discord, that's exactly what we're here for. We're here for each other and we help each other get out of tight spaces. You could've just helped me and I could've given you tips, I have an excellent book on that."

"And why would you have that?" Discord asked curiously.

Twilight blushed slightly and assured, "Celestia gave it to me as a gift...just in case for anything... Do you want to borrow it?"

Discord scoffed, "Are you serious? By the book? Literally? No thank you Twilight."

"Okay fine, well do you have any questions?"

Discord was about to speak when Vallery walked in with a tray of Discord's weird lunch on her back. They were still in the living room so Vallery had a long way to walk. Twilight gestured Discord to go towards Vallery but he became nervous.

_Did she hear me? Does she know? What if she hates me now?_

So many negative questions ran through his mind and he couldn't lift his legs. Twilight awkwardly waited for Vallery to reach them because Discord never moved.

When Vallery finally got to them, she handed Discord the tray and told him, "It was getting too cold, princess would you like something to eat on your visit?"

She turned to Twilight and smiled warmly.

"Thank you Vallery but I ate before I got here, and you can just call me Twilight."

"Alright then, let me know if you get hungry so I could fix you something."

Before she turned to trot away she gave Discord a smile and trotted off. Discord gulped and looked down at his tray.

"She seems really happy to assist you Discord."

Discord still held his tray nervously and looked at Twilight.

"What if she knows already? What if our friendship is ruined because of me? What if-"

"Discord I'm pretty sure she doesn't know, she would've said something or hinted it out towards us. I'll go talk to her-"

"No!"

He dropped his tray from shock.

"Is everything okay over there?" Vallery yelled from the kitchen.

Discord quickly snapped his paw and the tray appeared back in his paw and claw as Vallery had left it.

"Look I'm just gonna talk to her about her books and what she's planning to do next. Then if you want I can ask how she feels staying here... Sound good?"

Discord thought about this and replied, "Fine but don't go straight to how she feels about me, I can't bear the answer right now."

Suddenly they heard hoof steps coming their way and they quickly made up a conversation.

"Did I hear something fall?" She asked while trotting towards them.

"I accidentally dropped my tray my dear, I got it covered, no need to worry! Carry on."

Vallery narrowed her eyes.

"Discord if you drop something, it's my job to clean it up."

Discord snickered. "Who says?"

"I do."

She kept her eyes narrowed and Discord grinned mischievously.

"Hey Vallery! Mind if I take a sneak peek at your books?"

Twilight didn't want to be put in an awkward situation again so she asked her quickly.

"Oh of course! Follow me."

She led the way and Twilight winked at Discord before she followed Vallery.  
>Discord sighed and started to crunch on his 'cold' lunch.<p>

**I cut this chapter short because I'm trying to end each chapter properly, if I kept going then this chapter would've had like 5,000+ words. . I'm gonna take a break and post chapter 5 either later on today or tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight finished reading one of Vallery's books and looked up at Vallery. Vallery was looking at some books then turned to Twilight.

"So? How was it?"

Twilight smiled at her and replied, "I loved it, the ending was excellent."

Vallery laughed and responded, "Ugh I thought I could've done better but I was in a rush to get it done sadly."

"I think you did just fine, your books are excellent."

"Aww thanks Twilight," Vallery said as she grabbed a book from one of the shelves.

Twilight sighed and asked, "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she mumbled since she held the book in her mouth.

"Do you like it here?"

Vallery set down the book on her desk and looked at Twilight.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Just kind of curious because you know how other ponies feel about Discord..."

Vallery frowned and nodded.

"Yes I know and it's a real shame because he's a very wonderful stallion to be around. He's also very caring, ponies just love judging a book by its cover."

She sighed and patted the book on her desk.

"And the castle... It doesn't bother you? All the confusing patterns and disorientation?"

Vallery smiled and answered, "I will admit that I do get confused and sometimes even dizzy, but this is his home and I respect his ways. I feel more comfortable that he's enjoying himself. He's my new friend and I think he's pretty exciting to be around."

She turned around to look for another book.

"That's great! I'm glad we have another pony who's giving him a chance."

"Of course, I'm tired of everypony judging others. Especially Discord, he may look scary but he isn't."

Vallery grabbed another book and put it in front of Twilight, she grabbed the first one that she put on her desk as well.

She put it in front of Twilight and told her, "I really recommend these two when you take off. They're best seller and the storyline is just amazing!"

She sighed in awe and smiled. Twilight took a look at them and smiled back.

"Oh I'll be sure to, they do look interesting."

"So is there anything else you wanted to ask me before you take off?"

Twilight thought for a moment.

"Last one...has he gotten mad at you?"

Vallery chuckled and shook her head.

"Not at all, maybe playing around, if you count that in."

"Good, just curious. I better go, I gotta check up on Spike. It was really nice hanging out with you Vallery."

She put the two books into a bag she had been carrying.

"You too Twilight! Enjoy the books!"

"Oh I will!" She exclaimed as she shut Vallery's door.

As soon as she was out the door, Discord appeared next to her.

"So? What did she say?"

Twilight jumped in surprise and sighed. "You should probably give me a warning next time, and let's just say she likes it here."

Twilight winked at Discord and started towards the front door. Discord's jaw dropped when he heard this and he stayed staring at Twilight until she was almost halfway towards the front door.

"Really?" Discord asked as he flew to her.

"Yep, that's what she told me, she seems to really enjoy it here."

"Wow, and here I thought she disliked this place."

"Well now you know the truth, I'll see if I can visit in two days. Bye Discord!"

She opened the door and Discord waved bye to her. Before she closed the door she remembered something.

"And Discord, don't do anything chaotic."

When she closed the door, Discord flew up and threw up his arms in victory and shouted, "Yes!"

He flew back down when he heard hoof steps.

"Hey did you finish your lunch?" Vallery asked as she headed towards him.

"Of course my dear, I already put everything in the dish rack, you could go ahead and lie down."

He made a glass with chocolate milk appear and drank the glass.

"Let me get that for you."

She opened her mouth to get the chocolate milk.

"I got it covered."

He threw it and it turned into a rabbit.

"Discord!"

"Oopsy!"

He rolled his eyes and threw up his arms.

"Discord I may be a lady but I can handle these things on my own, that's what I'm here to do."

"My dear, you've already done so much for me by offering your friendship to me, I am eternally grateful."

He bowed to her and she rolled her eyes with a blush. Discord saw this.

"Oh is that a blush I see? Do you like it when I treat you as a royal?"

He rolled the r and took her hoof.

"No Discord I just want to help out around her, not be pampered."

She took her hoof away and looked down with a blush. Discord curled around her.

"My dear, what's mine is now yours, I could clean up both of our messes with a snap, literally."

Vallery sighed with annoyance and assured, "Discord I got this, I want to clean for you, I also like cleaning a lot, it makes me feel like I'm at home and not at a hotel..."

She looked down, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Very well my dear, if that is what you desire so bad then I will give it to you."

Vallery smiled and hugged Discord.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Discord hugged her back gently.

"Reading books sure made my belly grumble," Vallery suddenly said while pulling away.

"Why don't we go to Ponyville for dinner?" She asked.

"Ponyville?" Discord asked with a disgusted face.

"Why not here, don't you like our peace and quiet?"

"Yes I do but you need to go out there and show some-"

"Oh no, no, no!"

"Come on Discord let's go! Ponies have to start seeing that you're a wonderful stallion."

"Sorry my dear but I prefer here. Is my cooking not delicious?"

"Yes, I love your cooking but we should go to Ponyville. I wanna show off my new friend."

"Vallery you saw their reaction when we went to Manehattan."

He set her down and started to walk away.

"They see me as nothing else but as a simple monster."

"Discord you can't just give up like that, you haven't even given it a try."

She trotted fast to catch up with him and slowed down to be next to him.

"My dear why do I need other ponies when I already have you and six other amazing friends. I don't need anypony else, you seven hold the key to my pursuit of happiness."

"I know but Discord, other ponies need to see how wonderful you are!"

"Why should I care what anypony else thinks of me? I don't care as long as I have my best friends I think I'm good to go."

He started to get irritated.

"Discord, I know you shouldn't, but you would be amazed by how many other friends you would have if you showed them that you're reformed. Plus Equestria has to learn not to judge anypony, and you can be the first somepony to teach them the lesson."

"Vallery, nopony was willing to give me a chance, look I'm comfortable with what I have, I don't need anypony else."

Vallery held his paw and Discord suddenly stopped walking.

"Discord please...just give it a try..."

She smiled at him and this made Discord's heart warm up.

He rolled his eyes and said with a sigh, "Fine...but if anypony laughs at us..."

Vallery held up her hoof.

"Nopony will, oh thank you so much Discord, you won't regret it!"

"Yeah, yeah okay, now let's hurry up before I change my mind."

Discord snapped his claw and they appeared in Ponyville. It was midafternoon so everypony was out. Everypony stopped when they saw the sight of Discord. Some of them ran away and others hid their faces.

"Go on, say hello to them!" She whispered to Discord who wasn't surprised by their reaction.

"Ugh, what's the point? I'll never-"

"Discord," Vallery simply said with a serious face.

He sighed and stepped forward.

"Hello everypony. I've come on a visit to eat some dinner with my dear good friend Vallery over there."

He pointed to Vallery who smiled and waved.

"I was wondering if anypony had any recommendations?"

Everypony looked at each other and others stayed, cowering in fear.

"Well?..." Discord asked, reminding them that he asked them a question.

They stayed quiet and looked at him, one tiny blue unicorn with scissors as a cutie mark stepped forward.

"Umm there's Sugar Cube Corner..." he said with caution.

Discord turned to look at Vallery, she gestured him to talk to the pony.

Discord turned back to the pony and replied, "Yes I know where Sugar Cube Corner is at but is there a good_ restaurant_ or something else?"

He slowly pointed to a restaurant to the left.

Discord lowered his ears and said with slight embarrassment, " I knew that."

Vallery walked to him and pushed him a little.

"Go thank him," she whispered to him.

Discord sighed and walked over to Snips. He backed up slowly each step Discord took.

"Look I'm trying to thank you, I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you think."

Snips stood with shaky legs as Discord approached him. Discord extended his claw. Snips cautiously took it and Discord shook it firmly.

"Thank you," Disord said simply and walked back over to Vallery.

"See that wasn't hard at all now was it?"

Discord was about to reply when a voice interrupted him.

"Vallery!"

Vallery looked up to see a white stallion unicorn with black mane and black glasses galloping towards her.

"Alan!"

She galloped to him as well and they embraced in a hug. Discord followed her and stood next to her, closely.

"Vallery where have you been? Have you published any more books lately?"

He completely ignored Discord.

"No I've been working on one lately. Oh and I moved away from Ponyville. I moved in with Discord here, Discord this is Selling Alan."

She moved a bit so that they can get a look at each other.

"Discord," Discord stated simply and held out his claw.

"Pleasure," Alan replied back and held out his hoof.

They shook firmly and there was an immediate clash between the two. Discord felt something building up inside of him, something that made him want to shove this unicorn's face into the ground.

_Who is this stallion? And why is she so excited to see him?_

Discord had many questions going through his head.

"So Vallery what does Alec here do for a living? Swat flies?"

He saw his cutie mark, it was a rolled up newspaper.

"You mean Alan?"

"Whatever."

" Well he sells my books and helps me advertise them...but it seems they haven't really been hitting...haven't they Alan?"

Alan cleared his throat and replied, "Sadly no but as long as we put effort into them and if you keep at them, I'm sure they'll blow out bags of money."

Vallery frowned and sadly said, "Yeah I'll throw in all the effort I can find..."

"Hey Vallery, mind if we head to the restaurant? It's starting to get late and my stomach is roaring."

Discord scooted to her more closer and she perked her ears up.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Alan but I planned to have dinner with Discord so if you'll excuse us! It was really great seeing you Alan! I'll send my next book over to you once I'm done with it, I'll see you later!"

"Sounds good, I look forward to advertising your next one."

She was about to trot off with Discord when Alan gave her a sudden 'goodbye hug.' Discord suddenly made his claw and paw into fists and felt his blood boil.

_He's messing with me!_

Vallery hugged back then pulled away to wave bye. Discord's fur stood up and his tail was moving side to side in agitation. Vallery turned back and saw this.

"Woah, I didn't know I took that long, I'm sorry," Vallery apologized.

"Its not your fault..." Discord said under his breath.

Discord kept watching Alan until he disappeared.

_Who does that prissy fly swatter think he is?_

They walked over to the restaurant and got seated while getting their order taken. As the waitress left them, they sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
>The only time they were silent was when they would eat their meals. Vallery would glance at Discord every now and then while Discord was looking out the window the entire time.<p>

"This Alex friend of yours...how close are you?"

Vallery suddenly perked up, happy that he ended the awkward silence.

"Don't you mean Alan?"

"Whatever."

"Well we're not best friends or anything, we're just simple friends. I do trust him with my books but he's a serious stallion like me so we have no trouble doing business with each other."

She smiled at Discord warmly as she usually does and he would usually smile back but instead he turned his head from her and gazed out the window.

"Is everything okay Discord?" Vallery asked with concern in her voice.

Discord suddenly realized how rude he was being to his friend. It wasn't her fault he was letting his jealously and anger get the best of him.

"Oh nothing my dear, just...thinking."

His talons clicked in an inpatient rhythm on the table.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing..."

She put on a suspicious expression and stared him down, Discord tried his best to fake a smile.

"I assure you my dear, it's nothing, I'm just thinking."

Vallery narrowed her eyes at him and Discord continued to fake his smile.

"Are you lying to me?"

Discord dropped his smile and gulped.

_I can't lie to her...she's my friend... But I don't want to lose our friendship..._

Vallery kept her eyes narrowed at Discord and patiently waited for his reply.

_I don't want to lose her as a friend due to my feelings...I...I have to..._

"No my dear I am not lying to you. The lord of chaos would never lie...to his friends."

He winked at her but her expression lingered.

"You pinkie promise?"

Discord gulped and smiled nervously.

_Sorry Pinkie Pie..._

"I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Vallery smiled and replied, "Okay, okay, I believe you Discord."

He felt horrible lying to her but he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

The waitress arrived and placed their platters in front of them. Discord got a plate of bars of soap and Vallery had a salad with fries on the side.  
>The waitress knew who Discord was so she didn't bother question his order.<p>

As Discord stuffed a bar of soap in his mouth, Vallery said, "So I was thinking that we can go talk to some ponies when we're done."

Discord spat out the bar of soap with a surprised expression and began coughing.

"Oh my, I think the waiter just gave me a dirty soap! Looks like we have to head back to the castle! Mmm, too bad!"

Vallery looked at the soap Discord had spit out and then back at Discord.

"That soap doesn't have so much as a speck of dirt on it."

"Oh come on! I already spoke to two ponies today, not including you!"

"Two ponies isn't enough Discord, plus you weren't exactly 'talking' to them."

"You saw it with your own eyes! I spoke to the both of them!"

"Discord you know what I mean."

"Can we go tomorrow instead? Please? I'll pinkie promise you that I'll go my dear."

Vallery crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Oh please? I didn't get too much sleep and I'm feeling a bit off edge!"

"I asked you how you slept this morning and I remember quite clearly you said 'wonderful.'"

Discord grunted loudly and pulled his ears in frustration. He then slammed his face into his plate and moaned.

"Come on Discord just a few ponies! At least one?"

Discord looked up in annoyance and finally accepted his defeat.

"FINE! Just one pony."

Vallery squeaked and cheerfully finished up her meal, while Discord didn't eat too much. When they finished, Vallery dragged Discord outside and he began socializing. Discord was urged from Vallery to keep a conversation going even though the pony was too frightened to talk. Discord grew more agitated every time a pony didn't reply back to him...which was nearly every pony he attempted to speak to. Vallery saw that Discord's agitation lead him to be very rude, so she decided it was time to head back to the castle.

Discord snapped them back to the castle quickly so that Vallery didn't have time to change her mind.

"You may have been rude but I'm still proud of you Discord."

Vallery suddenly hugged Discord and he blushed brightly.

"It's a work in progress."

Discord slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His heart began to beat fast and his mood brightened up suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry I was so rude today," Discord said with guilt.

"Its okay, I didn't like forcing you but these ponies need to stop judging you and other ponies."

"Yes, I know, and thank you for having so much patience with me my dear."

Vallery smiled and pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Discord, no matter how bad you get or how far you wander off into the dark, I will always be there to guide you back into the light. You know why? Because you're my friend. A very bewildering friend too but in a good way."

She buried her face into his neck and Discord's eyes began to build up with tears. He hugged her tightly and Vallery smiled with warmth.  
>Discord held her for a bit until Vallery pulled away.<p>

"I better get to feeding the Snapdragons, they're probably eating the other plants."

Discord quickly wiped away his tears and responded, "Oh yeah! Sorry, go on my dear."

She was about to walk away when she remembered something.

"Oh and thank you for dinner! I'll be sure to whip you up something special for breakfast!"

"Oh no my dear I'll-"

"Shut up!"

Discord widened his eyes and jumped back as if something pushed him.

"Did you just tell me?... The Lord of Chaos to...'shut up?'"

Vallery kept walking with her head high.

"Yeah, maybe I did. Anyways what are you gonna do about it?"

Discord appeared in front of her and she bumped into his stomach.

"Show you the consequences."

He tackled her and held her down, he then began to tickle her belly with his tail. Vallery began to laugh uncontrollably, she tried to free herself but he had a firm grip. Discord got off of her and picked her up with his tail, he wrapped it around her back leg so she was upside down. He then proceeded to tickle her, but with his claw.

"Still like the consequences my dear?"

"No!"

"Yeah didn't think so!"

He turned her upright and brought her close. Strands of her mane were in her face so he brushed them away softly with his claw.

"Learned your lesson my dear?"

Vallery tried to gain her breath back before she spoke.

"Yes, yes I did, my stomach hurts now because of you."

"Well you did have to face a consequence, one way or another."

He brought her closer, Vallery smiled at him tiredly and Discord smiled back. Their faces were just inches away since Discord kept bringing her closer to himself. Vallery let out a yawn and let her head fall. Her forehead pressed against Discord's.

His heart jumped for a second.

Vallery slowly shut her eyes and Discord blushed brightly. Discord gulped nervously and stared at her for a few moments in shock. Slowly, Discord pressed back. He tightened his grip around her with his tail and slowly closed his eyes. Discord was about to touch her cheek when she broke the moment.

"I'm sorry Discord, I'm just really sleepy, I apologize for that."

She slowly pulled away and yawned.

"Oh no my dear, I-I'm sorry! Here!"

He snapped his claw and they appeared in her room. He slowly put her down onto the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Vallery sighed from tiredness while Discord began to tuck her in.

"Oh Discord you didn't have to do that," she mumbled with her eyes closed.

Discord looked at her and slowly got closer to her.

"It was my pleasure..."

He brought himself close enough to feel her nostrils exhaling. He pressed his forehead against hers softly.

"Good night my dear," he whispered.

Very faintly, he felt her press back.

"Good night Discord..." she mumbled softly.

Discord smiled and pulled away, he snapped his paw and he appeared in his room. He grinned from ear to ear and jumped onto his bed.  
>Discord thought about the past events that happened during the day with Vallery. He kept on his joyous smile until he remembered one particular pony.<p>

"Fly swatter..."

**I stayed up till seven in the morning editing this chapter so I'm out! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Me? Gala? Psssh no, don't be ridiculous ladies."

The Mane Six all protested and pleaded with Discord.

"Oh come on snaggletooth lighten up! It's the Grand Galloping Gala for Celestia's sake!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"The day I go to that terrible excuse of a party is the day I die."

He turned around and crossed his arms.

The Mane Six decided to pay Discord and Vallery a visit, along with an invitation to the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Oh come on now sugarcube, it'll be fun since we're going. Ain't that right ya'll?"

All of them agreed and nodded their heads.

"Oh it'll be fun, we all can hang out together and you can even ask Vallery for a dance," Fluttershy said and put a hoof on his shoulder.

Discord turned to look at Fluttershy then he turned to the others.

"Oh darling that would be so romantic! Just picture it! Underneath a royal-"

"Yeah, yeah Rarity I get the picture."

Rarity made an angry expression and looked away from Discord.

"I'm sorry ladies but how about you just take Vallery instead, she'll have a wonderful time with all of you."

"But it would be twice the fun if you came along!" Pinkie shouted and jumped on Discord's back.

Discord rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm not going! I can't show my face, I'll just create the one thing that I do best and ruin the whole Gala. I'll enjoy seeing that but I wouldn't like seeing my friends' expressions."

"Discord you may be the spirit of chaos but you're our friend too. We want you to go to the Gala so that you can experience the fun you've been missing for one thousand years. Come with us, we don't want to leave our friend behind. Plus you can spend time with Vallery," Twilight encouraged.

Discord sighed and wrapped his tail around Pinkie, he set her down gently next to the others.

"Its a gala made for you mares and everypony else. I don't belong there and I certainly won't be receiving a welcome party. Just take Vallery with you, I'm pretty sure she'll love it and have the time of her life."

He sighed again and turned away slowly. He walked over to his lake and laid down on his stomach, he then put his claw on top of his paw and laid his head on them.

Everypony frowned and walked over to him. They all gathered around him and Fluttershy stood in front of him.

"Discord if you came...it would mean a lot to us."

Discord picked up his head and looked Fluttershy in the eyes.

"Please come...for us?"

She smiled at him warmly, then everypony hugged him. Fluttershy threw her arms around Discord's neck and hugged him tightly. Discord's eyes swelled up with tears.

"Do you all really want me to go that bad?..."

"Yes!" they all shouted in sync.

Discord smiled with trembling lips and hugged Fluttershy back.

"Oh I am so lucky to have friends like the lot of you!" he exclaimed, his voice breaking.

They all pulled away and stood in front of him.

"So...is that a yes?" Fluttershy quivered.

Discord paused and looked at each of his friends.

"Yes, I'll go."

His friends screamed with joy and gathered in a group hug. Discord rolled his eyes and sighed...then smiled happily with his friends.

"Oh man, the gala is going be so awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled and squished her cheeks.

Suddenly they heard Vallery's voice and turned around.

"Sorry to interrupt everypony but this little dragon would like to announce something to the princess."

Spike stepped forward and ran to Twilight.

"I got a letter from the princess, she said she would like all of you to head to Canterlot."

Twilight nodded and looked up at Discord.

"Looks like we've got to go, we're so happy that you decided to come, let Vallery know of the news!"

"Will do Twilight Sparkle," Discord replied and gave his friends a goodbye hug.

They all gave Vallery a hug too and headed off.

"News?" Vallery questioned while walking over to Discord.

"Yeah...I...umm...decided to go to the Grand Galloping Gala..."

He blushed with embarrassment and looked away.

"Oh Discord thats great! Everypony can see that you've changed and you can have a great time with your friends!"

"Yes but if I'm going then that means you're coming with me."

Vallery lowered her ears and widened her eyes.

"Wait, wha?"

"My dear if I have to go through the torture then you'll have to endure it with me."

"B-but-"

"Isn't that right 'friend?'"

"R-right, but-"

"Oh don't worry about the dress my dear, I'll ask Rarity."

"Discord!"

"Hmm? Oh yes, you were gonna say something?"

Vallery rolled her eyes and responded, "Discord, I don't belong over there...I'm not...high class..."

Discord snapped his paw and appeared next to her.

"My dear, do I look like I belong in that upper-crust banquet?"

"Umm..."

"Exactly, I'm not a fan of high society but I don't have a choice. I'm only going for my friends...and of course you..."

Vallery blushed and looked at Discord.

"Me? But who said I was going?"

Discord brought her face close to his and whispered, "I did."

Vallery looked away and sighed.

"Oh Discord I don't know. I don't think its such a-"

"Please?"

Vallery turned back to look at Discord.

"It would mean so much to me if you went my dear. Your presence would bring me great pleasure."

Vallery sighed and looked down.

"Okay, if you really want me to go that bad then I'll go."

"Do you pinkie promise?"

Vallery looked back at Discord. He moved away from her to give her space to do the pinkie promise.

"I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Discord hugged her and excitedly shouted, "Thank you my dear! Thank-"

"But you have to make me a promise too."

Discord pulled away and looked at her confused.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll offer me one dance at the Gala."

Discord blushed brightly and chuckled nervously.

"Of course...but why would you want to dance with a creature like me? I thought you would prefer some handsome stallion..."

"Discord, I don't want to dance with a random colt that thinks he's elite. I wanna dance with a stallion that's kind hearted and sweet...my friend. Which is you."

Discord took a moment to take in what Vallery was telling him, he was wondering if what he was hearing was actually real. Either way, he lowered his ears and smiled with a bright blush.

"So do you promise?"

"I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

He slowly removed his paw from his eye and smiled at her. Vallery smiled back and gave him a hug, Discord hugged her back tightly. Vallery suddenly remembered something and pulled away.

"Oh yeah I was gonna tell you that I was gonna make a quick run to Ponyville."

She had a bag with her with a single book inside.

Discord set her down and asked, "What for my dear?"

"To deliver my finished book to Alan."

Discord twitched back and his eye started to twitch too.

"Do you mean that unicorn Aden?"

"Alan."

"Whatever."

"Yes, yes I do mean him, would you like to come along?"

Discord grinned sarcastically and replied, "But of course my dear, I would just love to accompany you..."

"Oh good that means we can talk to a few-"

"Oh my dear how about we stop at Rarity's afterwards so that you can start picking out the designs for your dress?"

"Oh I can just go tomo-"

"My dear it would be a day late and we can't let her have the dress late."

"Fine, I'll go today but I'll make it quick as possible."

Discord groaned loudly and slumped over, his arms dangling.

"There's no way of getting around you, is there?"

"Nope."

Discord sighed loudly and snapped his talons. They appeared in Ponyville with lots of ponies out and about. As Vallery led the way, some ponies smiled slightly at Discord. Discord looked at Vallery with a big smirk on his face and she winked at him. When they were turning around the block, Vallery bumped into a pony. The pony she bumped into made Discord's fur stand up.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I should've- Alan!"

Alan shook his head and looked up.

"Vallery! Hey I'm sorry, let me get that for you."

"No it's fine I got it."

Her book had fallen out when she bumped into him. They both reached for the book at the same time, in the process they hit their heads together.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, no I'm the one who's sorry."

Discord clenched his teeth tightly, and made his claw and paw into fists. His tail was moving left and right like an angry cat as well. Alan picked up Vallery's book with his magic and levitated it towards her.

"Oh umm actually that one belongs to you," Vallery said and smiled.

"Me?"

Alan floated it towards himself and opened it up.

"Wait, it has your name and everything, you made your story into a book by yourself?"

"Oh no, I couldn't have done that, that's why I leave it up to you. But Discord was nice enough to publish it into a book. Isn't that right Discord?"

Discord looked Alan straight in the eye and replied in a low and quiet tone.

"Yes, that is correct..."

Vallery turned back to Alan and explained, "So this is the latest story that I've finished so far, and I should have another one coming up next week!"

Alan smiled and responded, "Oh Vallery that's great, I'll get this one up on the shelf before the end of the day."

Vallery was about to say something when Discord appeared in between them.

He turned his back on Alan and asked Vallery, "Need help my dear?"

They both were still on the ground since they had bumped into each other.

"Oh, umm..sure!"

As Discord helped Vallery up, he smacked Alan's head back with his tail.

"Oopsy! Sorry!...Not sorry..." Discord whispered the last part under his breath and chuckled mischievously.

"Thank you Discord," Vallery thanked with a smile.

"Hey, you mind watching that tail of yours?" Alan asked bluntly.

Discord jerked his body straight and whipped around.

"Well _excuse me_ pest control. I believe the better question is; do you mind watching where you're going?"

Vallery gasped and Alan stomped his hoof angrily.

"Excuse me?" Alan questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Umm did I s-s-stutter?"

"Discord!" Vallery yelled.

"Huh, big talk coming from a 'reformed' monster."

Vallery gasped and put a hoof to her mouth. Discord's pupil's turned into flames and he growled fiercely. He opened up his wings and flew over to Alan.

"I could say the same to a prissy exterminator. What's wrong? Didn't get your full pay from swatting away the mosquitoes?"

"Discord stop it!" Vallery pleaded.

Alan shoved his face against Discord's angrily and took a step forward towards the floating draconequus.

"And what do you do for a living? Betray your friends and all of Equestria every ten seconds for a Minotaur dung deal?"

Discord's tail swung side to side furiously and his fur stood up. He looked more threatening but Alan didn't show a hint of fear. Discord was about to snap when Vallery pushed them both away from each other.

"That is _ENOUGH_!"

Discord and Alan both widened their eyes and stared at Vallery with surprise.

"Apologize to each other..._NOW_!"

She stomped her front hooves with extreme rage.

They both looked at each other and at the same time, without hesitation, said, "I'm sorry."

She turned to her left to look at Alan.

"Alan, I'll see you next week to give you my next book."

Alan avoided Vallery's gaze and nodded. Vallery looked down and walked over to Discord.

"Lets go Discord."

He got up quickly and walked behind her.

"Take us home," Vallery said coldly.

Discord shamefully lifted up his paw and snapped. When they appeared back at the castle, Vallery headed straight to her room and slammed the door. Discord hung his head shamefully and covered his eyes.

"What have I done?"

Discord's guilt weighed on him more and more with each passing second, until he couldn't take it any longer. He jumped off his bed and headed towards Vallery's room. He hesitated to knock on her door, he swallowed his fear and knocked on her door. He waited for a bit but got no answer.

He sighed and cautiously called out, "Vallery?"

No answer. He frowned and looked down.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to see myself either...I'm sorry..." he said lowly.

He walked away slowly and decided to spend time in the garden. He understood that she needed her space so he didn't want to bother her any further. As he arrived at the garden with his head hanging in shame, he opened up his wings and flew over to the chocolate lake. He sighed and laid down on his stomach, he set his head down with his paw and claw at his sides. He watched a few birds land on his cookie tree that was freshly watered.

_Wait a minute..._

He heard hoof steps and looked to his right. It was Vallery, she trotted over to him and laid down on her stomach beside him. Discord stayed in shock at the sight of her and stayed staring at her, with his jaw dropped.

She let out a sigh and said, "You may be a new friend but I can't stay mad at you."

She looked over to him and showed him a small smile. Discord closed him mouth and frowned.

"My dear, you have every right to be angry with me right now. I don't think you want to hear this right now but...I am truely sorry."

Vallery kept her smile and replied, "Discord, what you did was wrong, but I won't ever hold a grudge on you. I am still disappointed in you but then again you're new to making friends and couldn't contol yourself. I lost my patience for a moment...I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry."

Vallery sighed and dropped her smile, then she looked at Discord and questioned, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Discord couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But you didn't do anything my dear..."

Vallery shook her head and scooted a bit closer to Discord.

"Yes, I did do something wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I blew a fuse and lost my temper. I shouldn't have done that because I'm supposed to have patience with you, I should've remembered that you're still new to making friends. I'm sorry for getting mad at you Discord, its not your fault."

Vallery looked down in shame and closed her eyes. She wanted to disappear, she felt horrible for losing her patience with her friend, he never got to experience friendship until recently.

Discord pulled her close with his tail. Vallery looked up at Discord with tear developing eyes, he brought his head down to her eye level.

"My dear, I promise you that one day I will thank your parents for bringing you into this world. My friends may be the path that leads me to happiness and harmony but you, my dear, are the one who keeps me on that path when I'm lost. I just realized that, and I am so glad that I've discovered it."

Vallery stared into Discord's eyes with surprise and asked, "So...does that mean you forgive me?"

Discord threw back his head and laughed, he looked back at her and put his wing over her to bring her close. He hugged her tightly and her cheek pressed against his.

Vallery giggled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

**Yes I know that conflict ended quite fast but trust me, that isn't the end of it. I won't say any more! I would also like to thank those who are keeping up with the story, it means so much to me! Thank you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

Discord closed in around Vallery with his fur up. Vallery gulped and stepped back each step he took towards her. He was on all fours, closing in on his prey. Vallery shut her eyes when he finally lunged at her, he grabbed her and threw her as far as he could. She screamed as she flew across the garden, heading straight for the chocolate lake. She landed into the lake and Discord threw up his arms.

"Yes!"

Vallery climbed out of the chocolate mixture and shook her entire body to shake off the chocolate. She licked around her mouth and smiled at Discord, who had flew over towards her.

"How was that?" he questioned.

"Meh, you could've thrown me farther."

Discord jerked backwards and twitched his eye.

"You want me to throw you farther? I'll throw you farther!"

Discord grabbed Vallery by the arms and she widened her eyes.

"Oh no..."

He spun around several times to gain momentum, then he launched her straight up into the air. She yelled and frantically kicked her arms and legs. Discord squatted slightly and opened up his wings, he took flight and rushed after her. Once she reached the climax of his throw, she dropped back down. Discord opened up his arms to catch her while she screamed frantically and kicked the air. He caught her and and she stopped screaming. She opened her eyes and looked up at Discord as he glided down with ease.

"Umm, my coat is covered in chocolate, aren't I getting you sticky?"

"Oh my dear I'm quite used to it."

He set her down easily and snapped his paw. Soaps appeared and started to scrub Vallery.

"Discord you know you don't have to do this. I can just go wash myself off inside."

One of the soap bars nudged her arm so that it could get underneath, she picked it up.

"No my dear, this is much more quicker."

He snapped his claw and buckets of water splashed on her, then he snapped his tail and a blow dryer appeared. The hot air made her coat fluff up. Discord snickered and summoned up a brush, once the brush was done, Vallery shook her entire body and looked up at Discord.

"Thank you Discord, you're too kind."

"Oh my dear don't flatter me."

He snapped his paw and the supplies disappeared. She smiled at him and moved closer to him.

"So...are you coming with me?..."

Discord sighed and looked down.

"No...I think I'll stay, I might turn your visit into a fight club."

He turned away from her sadly and began to walk away, Vallery sighed and trotted up to him.

"Discord...you're not a bad stallion, you're just having a bit of trouble adjusting to new ponies."

Discord stopped walking but continued to avoid her gaze.

"Vallery I don't think I'm ever going to be able to fit in. Theses ponies know that I'm reformed but they still don't trust me and...they never will."

"Discord, you know that's not true, some of the ponies smiled at you, they were the same ponies you had talked to the day before."

Discord looked up at her with shame in his eyes.

"How can you still invite me to go after what I said?"

Vallery walked closer to discord and put a hoof to his cheek.

"You weren't the only one who was saying offensive things. Alan was too, and he should have known better not to tell you those things. He should have also let me handle it but he didn't. Lets go deliver my next book...together."

She walked over to her bag that she had put aside before Discord threw her. She brought the bag with her and proceeded to take out a pile of papers. Discord slightly smiled and snapped his talons, the pile turned into a purple book. Vallery smiled at Discord, he grinned and snapped his paw to take her to Ponyville.

_Wrapped around this pony's hoof, that's what you are. Oh why must you be so alluring?_

He looked down at her as she led the way to Alan's store. Discord looked around at all the ponies that were walking around the small town. Most of them stared at him while others kept walking along and continued doing what they were doing. He assumed they were getting used to him coming into town, he smiled at the thought, he was finally starting to be trusted.

Suddenly, Discord heard the sound of rapidly beating wings and turned around. A pegasus was heading straight towards them, he quickly grabbed Vallery and moved out of the way just in time.

"Wow, we should really get a radar or something," Vallery pointed out.

"Are you okay?" Discord asked Vallery.

"Me? Of course I am, the better question is if she's okay."

Discord set down Vallery and she ran to the crashed pegasus.

"Are you okay? You landed pretty hard."

The pegasus got up slowly and rubbed her head.

"Yes, I'm okay, thank you for your concern."

The pegasus had a baby blue coat with white mane, the tips of her mane were baby blue as well.

When she turned around to see Vallery, she gasped.

"Oh Celestia, are you Vallery Strong?"

Vallery glanced at Discord then back at the pegasus and responded, "Umm, yes...yes I am."

"As in the Vallery Strong? The author?"

"Umm...yeah."

"Wow, this is amazing! Where you headed?"

"Umm...I'm gonna deliver my new book to my publisher..."

The pegasus gasped and replied, "Oh gosh, I better let you go! It was nice talking to a famous author."

She moved her eyes from Vallery to Discord, then she looked Discord up and down. Vallery awkwardly moved away from her, Discord glared at the pegasus.

"Why don't you just take a picture?"

The pegasus giggled and answered back, "Oh I just might..."

She winked at Discord and opened up her wings, then she took flight.

Vallery widened her eyes and looked at Discord.

"Umm...do you know her?"

"No, I've never seen her before."

He gagged and Vallery laughed.

"Well she wanted a picture of you."

"Well she ain't getting one, she can dream all she wants. My dear why don't I lead the way and you can tell me where to go? I don't want you getting hurt."

He stepped forward and looked over his shoulder at Vallery.

"Discord its okay, I could lead the way, you could look out for me if you'd like."

Discord thought about her reply for a bit.

"Okay fine, just stay close to me."

"Discord we're not going through a mine field, I'll be alright."

"Can you explain ponies bumping into you?"

Vallery looked down in defeat and stayed quiet.

"Yeah. thats what I thought, so stay close."

He hugged his tail around her and pulled her close. As they kept walking, Discord looked around at everypony. He wasn't only keeping a look out but he was also observing everypony. He saw ponies watering their flowers and plants, ponies having dinner with their special somepony, ponies greeting each other, and others buying food.

_Its so peaceful...and BORING._

They were approaching the shop when a familiar voice called to them...a voice Discord despised very much.

"Vallery!"

They both turned around to see Alan galloping towards them.

_Here it goes..._

"Alan!" Vallery exclaimed and embraced him in a hug.

Alan hugged her back, then he pulled away and turned to Discord. He held out his hoof.

"I apologize for what I said last week."

Discord looked at his hoof for a bit, then he shook it firmly.

"I apologize as well, I umm...got a bit angry."

He glanced at Vallery, she gestured him to go on.

"And umm...I said some...unpleasant...things..."

He clenched his teeth, the more he stared into Alan's eyes, the more infuriated he became.

"So I heard, but I did too, so I forgive you."

Discord growled lowly and replied, "I...forgive you too."

Vallery grinned at Discord and mouthed the words, 'good job.'

Alan turned his back on Discord and walked over to Vallery.

"So Vallery, how's the new book coming?"

"Great! I have it right here actually."

Discord rolled his eyes and glanced at Alan's shop. He turned away but something caught his eye, he turned back. It was the pegasus from earlier, a stallion gave her bits and she gave him a book. Discord looked back over to Vallery and Alan, he got the urge to interrupt them, but he thought about how much he disappointed her last week.

"Wow this seems really good, nice work Vallery."

"Thank you, but I kinda rushed it, I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you pictured it."

"Please, you did just fine, let me know when you get the next one done."

He levitated the book out of the way and hugged Vallery. Discord swung his tail side to side in agitation and made his claw and paw into fists.

"I will, let me know if they get any sales...it would be a miracle but...got to keep your hopes up."

"Of course..." Alan said softly and smiled at her warmly.

Discord's fur stood up and he growled fiercely.

_Hold it in Discord..._ He thought to himself.

He thought about her face when she was upset with him, it hurt him when he saw how furious she was at him.

"Ready to go?"

Discord snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards her.

"Oh yes my dear, Adam already left?"

"Alan."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, he told me to tell you he said bye, you were kind of...dazed out."

Discord blushed slightly and apologized, "Oh I apologize for that my dear."

"Its okay, so want to talk to a few ponies?" she questioned and grinned at him.

"Oh...I...kind of wanted to...spend some time...with...you..." he looked away and blushed brightly.

Vallery giggled and smiled.

"Oh Discord why didn't you say anything? I would love to spend time with you!"

Discord grinned and snapped his talons. They appeared back in the garden, and she looked up at Discord.

"So what do you have in mind?"

Discord snapped his paw and a flash of light appeared on Vallery's back.

"Flying," Discord whispered into her ear.

Vallery gasped and looked at her back. A pair of wings appeared on her back and she looked up at Discord.

"But I don't even know how to work these things."

"Then I'll teach you."

"But won't it take forever?"

_Oh my dear, forever with you would be phenomenal..._

"Well my dear I can just fill your head with all the learned information instead, if you'd like."

Vallery thought for a minute and then replied, "No, teach me."

Discord's face lit up and he opened up his wings.

"With pleasure..."

Discord started to flap his wings slowly, but then his rhythm became faster. He was slowly being lifted from the ground.

"Now, you're going to want to start off nice and slow. If you start flapping fast right away then you'll gain too much momentum. Try it."

Vallery looked at her wings nervously and tried opening them. They slowly opened up and she grinned, then she started to flap them.

"Remember, nice and slow."

She concentrated and flapped them slowly, as she felt herself gain momentum, she flapped them faster. She closed her eyes as she was lifted off the ground. She began to go higher and Discord followed her up.

"There you go my dear, nice progress."

Vallery opened her eyes and panicked, Discord caught her in time.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh my dear that was marvelous! Try it again."

He set her down gently, she took a deep breath and opened her wings again. She started flapping them, but this time she kept her eyes open. She tried to gain her balance as she was lifted off the ground, but she fumbled. She flapped them frantically as she was going down, Discord caught her again.

"Oh Discord I apologize for my clumsiness."

He laughed and said, "Oh my dear its quite alright, if there's one thing a certain somepony has taught me, it's patience."

Vallery looked up at him with a smile on her face, he winked at her and set her back down.

"From the top!"

It took Vallery most of the day to learn the basic steps of flying. Even then, she still had lots of trouble flying, Discord didn't mind, he worshiped every minute he spent with her. With the sun starting to set, Vallery decided that she wanted the rest of the information put into her head using the easy way. Discord accepted and snapped his talons, Vallery took to the skies right away with Discord right behind her. She laughed happily as she flew through the clouds.

"Oh Discord this is amazing! If I was you, I would spend all day up here!"

She circled Discord and flew higher.

"What's wrong slow poke?" she questioned Discord.

Discord flew up to her and explained, "My dear, I'm a little out of practice when it comes to flying, I am no Rainbow Dash."

He flew around her and Vallery replied, "Well then, lets get you that skill back."

She closed her wings and let herself fall. Discord put his paw and claw to his head in concern and dashed after her. He began to pick up speed, so he closed his wings and caught up to her. He grabbed her just in time, inches away from the ground and set her down on a cloud.

"Are you crazy? Only I could do that to you!"

"Did you see how fast you were going?" she asked and grinned.

"The only reason I was going so fast was because we were falling my dear."

"Fine then, lets try again!"

Discord jumped forward towards her, ready to catch her if she did anything.

She touched his cheek and leaned in towards him. Discord blushed brightly as she started to get closer.

_Is...Is she gonna kiss me?_

She leaned past his cheek and whispered into his ear, "You're it."

She opened up her wings and dashed upward. Discord shook his head and went after her.

"Why you devious little cheater!"

"Oopsy! Was that me?" she mocked him and flew down.

"Ooooo, just wait until I catch you my dear."

She laughed and looked back, he was catching up to her. Vallery flew up and Discord waited at the bottom so that he caught her when she came back down. Vallery dropped down, Discord flew up and tried grabbing her, but she dodged it. Discord flew up to where Vallery's original height was at, while she flew down to where Discord's original spot. They repeated this process, not aware of the beautiful pattern they were creating together. They both forgot of the game they were playing when they flew around each other. Then they flew horizontally while twirling around each other, their patterns having a beautiful shape to it. Vallery flew gracefully around Discord, she slid her tail under his chin as she took off. They both chuckled as they flew higher and twirled around each other again. They both separated and made a heart shape, when they met at the end of their heart, Discord caught her.

"I caught you my dear!"

Vallery giggled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes you did, now what do you plan on doing with me?"

He kept flying parallel, but with ease.

"Well I could do this."

He tickled her stomach with his tail.

"And this..."

He blew a raspberry into her neck and she giggled.

"But...instead I'm going to do this..."

He closed his eyes and hugged her, Vallery smiled and hugged him back. Luna had brought up the moon while they were making patterns. Discord flew over to a nearby cloud and landed on it, Vallery pulled away and sat down. Discord laid down on his stomach and put his claw on top of his paw, they both looked up at the constellations. They sat in a calm silence for awhile until something popped into Discord's head.

"My dear?..."

"Yes, Discord?"

"Does Aldo work with anypony else in his shop?"

"Alan?"

"Whatever."

"No, no he doesn't. Why?"

Discord looked at her in perplexity.

"Are you sure?"

Vallery looked at him and assured, "Yes I am...Why?"

"I saw the pegasus from earlier, she was behind the counter giving a stallion his book."

Vallery looked at him in confusion.

"Discord, that's impossible. There wasn't anypony in the shop, Alan closed it because he was going to restock the store."

Discord stared at Vallery in bewilderment.

"But...that isn't what I saw."

They both stared into each others eyes, trying to figure out what they had really seen earlier that day.

**Author's note: Sorry I took awhile everyone! But I did finish it! No, it isn't ghosts if that's what you guys are thinking! Chapter 8 shall be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Discord watched as Vallery fed the Snapdragons popcorn, then pet them gently. Discord couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen, it bugged him since then. He went back to the flashback several times and kept seeing what he saw the first time, but Vallery was sure that Alan told her the store was closed.

"Hey I just finished feeding them, I'm going to head over to Rarity's now," Vallery announced as she walked over to Discord.

"Okay my dear," he replied, getting up.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit anxious."

She helped him up and he smiled.

"Thank you my dear and I'm fine, just thinking. Save your concern for somepony else."

He picked up his claw to get her at Rarity's.

"No, no, you don't have to do that. I kind of wanted to walk over there."

Discord raised an eyebrow and quivered, "Are you sure?"

She opened her arms out and replied, "Yes, I'm sure."

Discord smiled at her softly, then he picked her up and hugged her.

"My dear, that smile of yours is very contagious."

Vallery giggled and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh but of course, would you like for me to walk you m' lady?"

He put her down and kneeled down before her, taking her hoof in his claw.

"Oh Discord I'll be fine, you don't have to..."

He looked up, still kneeling down. He gave her some pleading and desperate eyes for her to feel sympathy over.

"If you wanted to come then why did you ask me? Just tell me you're coming along, I don't mind."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly. Discord felt the familiar skip again.

"R-right my dear, we should get going now."

He slowly pulled away and got up.

"You're right, she has seven dresses to do, are you going to ask if she can make you a tuxedo?"

Discord scoffed and twirled his claw in circles.

"No, don't be so modest my dear, I can make that in no time."

"Yeah you're right, we shouldn't put anymore pressure on her. How about you just make my dress instead? So that she won't have to worrry about making another one?"

Discord thought to himself and put his paw to his chin.

"Maybe, but we'll have to go see her, just so that she knows. I don't want her getting her friend Tom and well...you know."

"Tom?"

"Umm...nevermind. Let's get going."

He pushed her in front of himself with his tail and they began their walk through the Everfree forest.

* * *

><p>"So do you mind living in the Everfree forest?" Vallery asked Discord.<p>

"Nah, I have my own piece of Equestria. It may not be all of Equestria but it's something, plus I have somepony to share it with."

He gazed down upon her and grinned.

"Yes you do...so what exactly made you reformed? I know it was friendship but how did you realize the magic of friendship?"

Discord rolled his eyes and sarcastically questioned, "My dear, do we have to go through this subject? It's already chagrining enough that I'm friends with ponies."

"Oh so now you're too good for us?"

"No, no, no! It's not that, it's just that well...the lord of chaos is a fluffy rabbit that has friends and well...you know the rest."

"So you are too good for us."

"Oh my dear, now if you put it that way...well it sounds a bit harsh."

Vallery rolled her eyes but quivered on the question.

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

Discord sighed and looked down.

"Well Fluttershy was the one who really convinced me that friendship was magic. She told me that she was my friend and that really warmed up my stone heart..."

He sighed and continued, "Well when I didn't do what she asked me to do, she told me she wasn't my friend anymore. At first I didn't care...but then it hit me. She was the only friend that I've ever had in my entire life...she gave me a chance and I...I had chosen chaos over a friend...twice..."

The draconequus covered his face with his paw and claw in shame. Vallery nudged his leg and he looked down on her.

"Discord we all make mistakes, even the 'lord of chaos' does too. And you know what? It's okay to make mistakes, we learn from them and it's what makes us a better pony. We're supposed to gain experience from something and it just so happens to be from our faults. You shouldn't feel ashamed of your mistakes, you should feel ashamed of your insecurity."

Discord's eyes began to develop tears.

"Nopony should ever feel insecure about themselves...especially you."

Discord wrapped his tail around her and brought her up to his face. She nuzzled her head against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Discord's heart fluttered and he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her back gently, a tear falling down his right cheek.

"Oh my dear...don't flatter me."

Discord smiled as Vallery giggled at his statement.

"You sure do know how to make this draconequus feel special."

Discord nuzzled her head one last time, then he set her down gently.

"Oh Discord you should've known this already. Come on, we're already late as it is."

They continued their walk through the forest with the sun shining through the trees.

"So what about you my dear?"

Vallery looked up at him in confusion and asked, "What about me?"

"Well you haven't really told me about yourself so...mind telling me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"A simple 'no' would have been fine you know."

"No, I'm sorry, its just that...nopony has ever asked me that."

He floated above her with his paw and claw behind his back, then met her eyes.

"Well it seems somepony...or some draconequus, has finally asked you."

Vallery smiled at Discord's inverted head as they walked.

"Well...what would you like to know? You need to be specific."

Discord clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let me think...Oh! What of your parents?"

"Oh they're over in Baltimare. I wanted to show them that I could make a profit out of my books, but...it seems like I didn't prove anything."

She sighed and looked down as she trotted. Discord hovered next to her as she walked.

"Oh my dear, I just can't comprehend why ponies don't like your books."

"You haven't read any of them."

"Well excuse me for not liking gushy romance."

"Says the outter shell of you. You may seem like you're hard on the outiside but I've seen your soft spots."

She let out a sudden laugh, Discord tickled her side with the end of his tail.

"I'll show you another consequence if you tell anypony my dear."

Vallery giggled and replied, "Fine, your secret is safe with me."

"Yeah, didn't think so. Now what else can you tell me about yourself?"

Vallery thought to herself as she trotted.

"Well I used to write ponies their very own love story. They would make requests so I wrote their story."

"How much would you make?"

Vallery suddenly looked away and whispered, "I didn't charge..."

"You _WHAT_?"

"Well I just felt like it was the right thing to do, I enjoyed seeing the look on their faces."

He slid his claw under her chin to her cheek, then turned her head towards himself.

"My dear, you do know that they took advantage of you right?"

"No, I offered them."

"Precisely."

"Well if they did, its really going back to them since I enjoyed writing them."

Discord rolled his eyes and dropped his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just that-"

"What are you doing here?"

They both looked up to see Rarity rushing towards them.

"You have to leave at once!" she shouted at Discord.

"Why?"

She got behind Vallery and began pushing her towards her house.

"Darling are you serious? Her dress is supposed to be a surprise!"

Discord's eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"O-oh! Right..."

"So he can't stay with me?"

"Oh heavens no!"

She shoved Vallery inside and slammed the door. Discord smiled as he was about to turn when her door opened back up again.

"That means you as well!"

Spike came flying out the door and landed on the ground.

"You too?"

Spike looked up to see Discord holding out a paw.

"Yeah..."

Spike took it and brushed himself off.

"Hey do you mind if I hang out with you until they're done?"

"Oh Spike would I say no?"

"Umm...no?"

"Well then! Come right on in."

Discord snapped his claw and they appeared at his castle. He opened the door for Spike, he entered and looked around.

"Is it me or did this place get bigger?"

He looked up, astonished at the size of the castle.

"Oh of course not, I'm afraid it's you...'Spikey wikey.'"

Discord stuck out his tongue in disgust, then got in front of Spike to lead the way.

"Oh, you know about that?"

"But of course, they are my friends and after all, I have to listen to them. I have indeed learned a lot from them. Is that not correct?"

He grinned mischeviously, waiting for Spike's reply.

"Right..."

Discord smiled with a slight chuckle, Spike ran next to him.

"So what about you? How's your crush life going?"

Discord froze and glared down at Spike.

"What's it to you?"

"Well I just wanted to know...I'll be honest, I'm a bit curious."

"Very well, I'll tell you...as long as it's between the two of us only."

Spike nodded and assured, "Of course, I'll even pinkie promise you."

"Proceed."

"I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Well, I was unsure of my feelings towards her in the beginning. I had doubted myself to have created a liking towards a pony...but..."

"But what?"

"I seem to have realized that I do indeed have affections towards her."

They turned to a hallway and headed towards the garden.

"Well yeah, have you ever had a crush before?"

Discord looked at him with a crooked eyebrow.

"Right, sorry about that."

"What about your crush on Rarity? Did you take awhile to realize?..."

"Of course not, her beauty was just so...wonderful!"

Spike got swept away in a trance at the thought of Rarity. Discord rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. When they entered the garden, Spike snapped out of his tranze and looked at the chaotic garden.

"Seriously this place must have gotten bigger."

"No, maybe it's because you don't visit. What's wrong Spike? Don't like your newly truely reformed friend?"

He grinned at Spike.

"It's not that, it's just that I've been having a lot of fun at the new castle."

"Is mine not to your liking?"

Discord twirled his claw in circles and held it outward to his garden.

"Look Discord, I'm sorry if I don't talk to you too much, I just think you're too busy with everypony else and Vallery. Anyway, what does she think of this place?"

Discord smiled warmly at the mention of her name.

"She's quite fond of it."

Spike widened his eyes and dropped his jaw.

"Wow, no wonder you like her. Do you have any competition? I know I do."

Spike sighed while Discord's eye twitched.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Really? Who?"

Discord raised his paw and snapped. They appeared on a building in Ponyville, Discord kneeled next to Spike and turned his head.

"Him..."

Below, they saw Alan walking down the road.

"Wait a minute..."

Besides Alan was the same blue pegasus. Discord shot back as if a bullet went straight through him. Spike saw this and turned to Discord.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Discord lunged forward onto the edge of the building again. His fur stood up with suspicion, then he growled lowly.

"What is that squeamish unicorn up to?"

* * *

><p>"Darling are you sure you want the purple chrysanthemum as your hairpin? I really think the white one suits you more."<p>

Vallery looked left and right at the two hairpins.

"Oh you're right, I'll go with the white one."

"Now look what you've done, you've got her doubting her own choices," Rainbow Dash stated.

"No I didn't! Am I making you doubt your choices darling?"

Rarity lowered her red glasses to look at Vallery's face more clearly.

"No, of course not, it's fine Rainbow, she's just helping me decide."

Rainbow rolled her eyes while Rarity smiled with triumph.

"Now that I have your measurements, I can begin on your dress. I'll be done with it on the day of the gala, then we all can go together!"

They all cheered and Vallery smiled.

"So Vallery, how's it been at the castle?" Twilight asked suddenly.

"Oh it's been like a dream reality over there, I just love it."

"And Discord?" Fluttershy quivered with curiousity.

"He's been awesome, he's been letting me try new things."

"Are they umm...safe new things sugarcube?"

"Yes, of course Applejack."

"Oh! Has he been making it rain chocolate milk? If he has then I can sure use some!" Pinkie squealed and giggled.

Vallery giggled and responded, "No I'm afraid not Pinkie, but he still has that chocolate lake. Oh but he recently made a bubble gum tree!"

Pinkie screamed with enthusiasm, the others glared at her for yelling so loud.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"Wait a minute, speaking of plants, I have to attend the fork tree! Oh thank you so much on the dress Rarity, my debt to you will be writing about you!"

Vallery galloped to the door.

"Oh darling please, I make dresses for each my friends. It's on the house, plus you seem way too busy."

"Don't worry, I'm still going to make one for you! Again thank you! It was nice to hang out with you ponies, I'll see everyone on the day of the gala!"

Everypony waved bye to her as she exited the doors.

"Do you really think Discord is teaching her new 'safe' things?" Applejack quivered.

"Not at slightest," Twilight answered.

"Yeah, I thought so," Applejack stated with a sigh.

"Hey has anypony seen Spike?" Twilight asked and looked around.

Rarity looked at the others, then let out a guilty chuckle.

"What do you think he was up to? He looked really suspicious if you ask me...plus he was with that fantasizing pegasus, which was very strange..."

"Eh, I don't know," Spike said carelessly and finished up his sapphire gem.

"Hey Discord, mind if I can try out a fire ruby?"

"A fire ruby? Spike are you crazy? If you eat anymore gems or rubies, then your stomach will implode."

"Oh please? Please, please, please?"

Spike jumped onto Discord's head and grabbed his horns.

"Please?"

Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his tail, a fire ruby appeared above Spike's head.

"Wow! Thanks Discord!"

Spike grabbed it and sat down on Discord's head. Discord sighed and rested his head on the branch he was laying down on. He was up in one of his chaotic trees; the pillow tree.

"Hey, why do you look so down?" Spike suddenly inquired as he bit into the red stone.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"It sure doesn't look like thinking," Spike stated and laid back on Discord's antler.

"It's just that I'm usually able to detect a magical imbalance right?"

"Right."

"Then why is it that I wasn't able to sense that magical imbalance at the shop...unless it wasn't...but that would simply be impossible."

"Why are you so concerned about what you saw? What if Vallery didn't get her full amount of hours of sleep?"

"No Spike, that is definitely out of the question. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out one way or another."

Discord wrapped his tail around Spike and set him on another branch. He then jumped off the tree and poised his paw.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"To the lord of fly swatter's shop."

"To do what?"

"To find out what he's hiding."

Just like that, he was gone. Spike crawled down the tree and headed towards the castle, when he made his way inside, he stopped.

"Great, now where do I go?"

"Hello? Anypony home?"

It was Vallery. Spike followed the sound of her voice until he was able to find her.

"Spike? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Vallery, how'd you get in?"

"Discord put up a secret knock. Speaking of Discord, where is he?"

"Oh...he umm...went to go run some errands!"

"Errands? He never runs errands... Well did he say where exactly he was going to run these errands?"

Spike nervously rubbed his claws together and replied, "Nope."

Vallery put a hoof under her chin and thought to herself.

"Hmm, I'm going to check Ponyville, you're more than welcome to join me Spike."

"I'll go and help you out, I don't want to stay here alone."

Spike hopped on Vallery's back and they made their way to Ponyville.

Discord watched Alan's every move closely, he was talking to another stallion that was selling oranges.

_Cut the act insect repellent! I know you're up to something..._

Discord was about to move closer when a baby blue pegasus appeared out of nowhere.

"What? You again? What are you doing here?" Discord demanded to know.

"Oh nothing, I just happened to spot a lonely creature up here, so I decided to come on up and give him some company."

She landed next to him and brushed against his side. Discord looked around to see if anypony was watching him, when he saw that the coast was clear, he tackled the baby blue pegasus.

"What are you and that persnickety unicorn up to?"

She giggled with flirtation.

"Oh whatever do you mean?"

"Quit playing dumb! You know exactly what I mean..."

"Oh I'm not playing dumb but I can play any game you want..."

She booped his nose playfully. Discord gagged and got off of her.

"What's your deal sister?"

"Sister? Oh honey I ain't no sister. Oh and by the way, I find it awfully rude of you not asking for my name yet."

She glared at Discord, he glared back with agitation.

"I don't even know who you are, why should I ask you?"

"Ha, that's funny, considering that you go around talking to complete strangers with that writer."

"Hey, that isn't me, that's-"

Discord then realized something and took a step back, then narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute, have you been spying on me?"

The baby blue pegasus began to walk towards him.

"Well duh! You're just so interesting."

Discord widened his eyes and asked, "Y-you think I'm...interesting?"

She flew over to him and whispered, "Of course I do."

"Wow, nopony has ever called me interesting before..."

Her face was getting closer to Discord's until he turned around coldly.

"But it's still creepy that you've been spying on me, now if you'll excuse me-urm, whatever your name is, I have work to do."

He opened his wings and took to the air.

"It's Hail Storm you quack!" she snapped and followed him.

Discord stopped in his place and scoffed.

"Quack? Is that your best comeback?"

He snickered loudly with his paw and claw covering his mouth, then he threw his head back, laughing.

"You're so rude!"

She crossed her arms to show that she was upset, but Discord only laughed more. He put his arm around her, with the other, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh my dear Snow Storm, you're hilarious!"

"Hail Storm!"

"Whatever."

"Discord?"

He quickly retracted his arm and looked down. It was Vallery and Spike.

"Vallery my dear, what are you doing here?"

He flew down and landed in front of her, Hail Storm right behind him.

"I was going to drop off Spike then check on you, but I saw you. Anyways who's this? Aren't you the pegasus that almost crashed into me?"

Hail Storm took a step forward and flipped her tail in Discord's face.

"Oh this is umm...Snow Blizzard."

"Hail Storm!"

"Whatever."

"I'm so glad you're making friends!"

Vallery tried going around Hail Storm to give Discord a hug, but she blocked the way.

"Oh if you'll excuse me, I'm going to give Discord a hug."

Hail Storm spread her wings and looked at Vallery with a despising stare.

"Umm if you can move to the side please?"

"No."

Discord and Spike jerked back. Vallery laughed at Hail Storm.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I'm not moving."

"But I'm asking you kindly."

"Yeah, I don't really care how you ask me, I'm still not moving from here."

Spike growled and snapped, "What makes you think you're so special?"

"Spike it's okay, I'll handle this."

Hail Storm turned to Discord.

"Why are you even settling for her? She's an earth pony, don't you want somepony who would fly with you?"

Vallery looked down in shame, Spike patted her neck and looked up at Discord.

"No, I don't want anypony else."

Vallery slowly looked up and saw Discord walking towards her.

"I don't care what race of pony she is, she's special to me. I wouldn't trade her for anypony else in all of Equestria."

Discord kneeled in front of Vallery and brushed a part of her mane away from her face.

"You my dear, are my very special..."

He choked on his words and rephrased his original sentence.

"Best...friend..."

Discord was about to hug her when she stopped him.

"But what about your best friends? Them too right?"

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Okay."

They embraced in a hug, Spike jumped off just in time. He stuck out his snake like tongue at Hail Storm, she gasped and stomped his hoof.

"Oh Discord...don't flatter me."

Vallery winked at him and punched his shoulder playfully.

"That's my line my dear, don't mock me!"

He tickled her side as a warning.

"I was just playing, stop!" she laughed.

He pulled his tail away and smiled.

"Mind if I join you and Spike?"

"Oh but what about your-"

"She'll be fine, come on. See you Hail Hurricane!"

Discord snapped his talons and they disappeared.

"So? What do you think?" Alan questioned as he walked up to Hail Storm.

"Oh they like each other alright," Hail Storm stated and grinned at Alan.

"Good, now we know what comes next..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, that darn fly swatter. Guys I'm so sorry for the delay! I don't even like this chapter! I hope I can finish chapter nine a whole lot more faster. Let me know what you guys think!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Strawberry?"

"Nope, cherry."

"You're lying!"

"I am not! See for yourself."

Vallery removed the blindfold and saw that Discord was correct.

"You cheated!"

"Wha-huh? I beg your pardon? Me? Cheater? Why I would never do such trickery!"

"Yeah right," she mumbled and passed him the blindfold.

They both hung upside down, their tails wrapped around a tree branch. Discord wrapped the blindfold around his eyes and bit into an apple that Vallery had picked from his tree.

"Huh, mhmm, okay..."

Vallery waited for his guess.

"Grape."

"You're such a cheater!"

He took off the blindfold and looked at her in confusion.

"My dear, what makes you think so?"

"Oh gee, I don't know Discord, maybe it's the fact that you've gotten every apple right while I haven't gotten any."

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now, now, my dear. There is no need to throw a tantrum."

"I most certainly am not throwing one."

"You most certainly are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

Her tail suddenly lost grip and she slipped off. Discord grabbed her left hind leg, she looked up to see him giving her a 'I told you so' face. She hooked her tail back on the branch and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Your quite welcome my dear, you might want to throw your tantrum on the ground next time."

"I wasn't-"

He shoved a talon over her mouth.

"No need to apologize my dear, let us go on to our final round."

He put the blindfold on for her and picked out a random apple, then he put it in front of her mouth. She took a bite.

"Oh wow, mmm, this is good," she mumbled with the apple chunks in her mouth.

Discord watched her in admiration as she took another bite.

"Wow, Discord you have to try this flavor."

"With pleasure."

He bit into the other side of the apple.

"Hmm, you're right, wow okay-what flavor is this?"

"Beats me, this is your creation, remember?"

"Right, I knew that."

They bit into the apple together.

"So my dear what flavor do you think is it?"

"You tell me."

They continued to bite into the apple, Vallery still had on the blindfold. Discord moved the apple towards himself, Vallery tried biting into the apple, only to realize she was biting into the air. Discord moved her tail closer to his with his right hind leg. She found the apple and took a bite.

"You should really make more of these!"

"Oh but of course, I'll be sure to do that."

He moved the apple away and watched her search for it.

"Discord where is it?"

"If you want it, you'll have to look for it."

He moved the apple closer to himself, Vallery reached forward with her hooves.

"Nah ah my dear, no cheating."

"Since when is using my hooves considered cheating?"

"My game, my rules."

She sighed and replied, "Fine."

She opened her mouth and reached forward, Discord put the apple out of reach. She continued reaching forward until she bumped into him.

"Am I warm?" she quivered, slightly turning red.

He dropped the apple, then reached forward and removed the blindfold, revealing her emerald eyes.

"Oh my dear, you are on fire."

He slowly lifted up his claw and caressed her cheek gently. Vallery closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, Discord widened his eyes in astonishment.

"Do you not-urm...feel uncomfortable?"

She opened her eyes slowly and answered, "Of course not...why would you assume that?"

"Well my dear, I'm not the most appealing character here..."

"Looks mean nothing to me Discord, you should already know that," she said, closing her eyes again.

"So...you don't mind?" he inquired, stopping suddenly.

"Of course not, please continue."

He continued to softly touch her cheek, she smiled as he did this.

"May I ask you a question my dear?"

"Anything."

"Would you ever...leave me?"

Vallery opened her eyes and saw Discord's pessimistic expression.

"Oh Discord of course not, why do you ask?"

"Just curious... But even if I did something dreadful? Would you leave me then?"

Vallery clicked her tongue.

"But of course not, all we have to do is sit down and have a little talk as to why you did what you did. Why must you come to such conclusions?"

"I-I was just wondering..."

"Are you...doing something bad? Are you having such thought?"

"What? Oh, no, no, no my dear! I just wanted to know if you would ever leave me here...alone."

"Of course not Discord, you've made a huge impact on my life. You're a part of me now, a part I never wish to lose, no matter what the cost."

"Oh my dear don't-"

"Flatter you? Oh come now Discord, you should know me already."

She gave him a wink, along with a friendly smile. He began to laugh, Vallery following him. Suddenly a loud crack interrupted them, they both stopped laughing and looked up. The branch they were hanging from was about to snap.

"Darn, I guess that means no more wood shavings for me," Discord announced, still looking up.

"You? Are you kidding? I've been eating s'mores after seven all this week!"

"Oh my dear, quit being so arrogant."

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong my dear, but I don't suppose I have to repeat myself?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Suddenly the branch snapped. Discord immediately grabbed Vallery and pulled her close, shielding her from the fall. He grunted on impact, nonetheless he quickly picked up his head to check on Vallery.

"Are you alright my dear?"

Vallery slowly picked up her head to look up at Discord, her eyes wide with his speedy reflexes.

"You were so quick to act," she answered.

"I was only acting on instinct my dear, now are you hurt?"

"Of course not, thanks to you."

"Oh my dear I apologize, it was my fault for-"

She suddenly pressed her forehead against his firmly.

"Thank you."

He widened his eyes and blushed brightly.

He gulped and replied softly, "Your quite welcome my dear."

He closed his eyes and pressed back, Discord cautiously wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer.

"It's remarkable," she stated suddenly.

Discord pulled away and asked in discombobulation, "What is?"

"You of course!"

Discord put his paw on his chest, her words made his heart flutter.

"M-me? Remarkable? Y-you?..."

Vallery giggled and explained, "You're very remarkable, it's just such a shame that ponies love judging a book by a cover. You're such a compassionate and caring creature, even though you never received the compassion you deserved. Your friends must be so proud."

She put a hoof on his cheek.

"You are one incredible book Discord."

He put his claw over her hoof and looked at her with watery eyes.

"Oh my dear, I really should be thanking you."

"No need to do so. I'm just telling the truth."

She winked at him and smiled.

"Well my dear, I think you've flattered me more than enough today. Where would you like to go?"

He grabbed her hooves and squeezed them excitedly.

"Oh Discord it really doesn't matter, I finally got to see Manehatten, so I think it's your turn. Where would you like to go?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're with me my dear."

She blushed and tried to hide it, but he still held her hooves.

"Well, to be honest, I'm really excited for the gala."

She grinned widely and shook her flank with excitement.

"Oh my dear you should be, I am too...well kind of."

He let go of her hooves and crossed his arms.

"You really need to cut the tough stallion act. You should know that I know you already."

She snuggled up under his neck and closed her eyes.

"Perhaps my dear...perhaps so," he agreed with a smile.

He relaxed and began to stroke her mane.

"So do you know how to dance my dear?"

"Of course I do, my parents taught me. They always wanted me to be prepared if I ever met a stallion."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, I don't mind, I love dancing. Do you know how to dance?"

Discord blushed slightly at her question.

"Yes...but I am a bit out of practice my dear. The last time I danced was when I was asking Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence for a glass of water."

"You were dancing for a glass of water?"

"Urm-long story."

"How I would've loved to see that."

Suddenly, Discord jerked up and Vallery fell off his chest. His entire body wiggled out of control.

"Discord?" Vallery said with concern in her voice.

He stopped suddenly and fell down on his knees.

"That is definitely not good."

"Discord, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell Twilight..."

He lowered his ears as he got up.

"Discord, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I can't-ugh! Look, I just have to go talk to Twilight."

"Well then I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not, you must stay."

She rushed by his side and stomped her hoof.

"I am going with you!"

"No you are not, I'll be back in a bit."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"My dear it can be something dangerous. The last thing I want to do is put you in harm's way."

"We'll face it together, I'm your friend and I have to stick by your side! I don't want you going alone because-"

"_Vallery_!"

She was taken aback, that was the first time he said her name...and yelled at her. He sighed and took a knee, then her picked her chin up.

"Look my dear, whatever this may be can be perilous. I don't want the one thing that is most precious to me in this world to get harmed. I would never be able to live with myself, not even if my friends comfort me. It gives me great composure to know that you're safe. My dear you are not an amazing book."

Vallery looked down in shame at the last part of his speech.

"You are an admirable book."

She looked back up with astonished eyes.

"_My_ admirable book..."

A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the cotton candy ground.

"Do you understand my dear?"

Vallery suddenly kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes...I understand, be careful Discord."

His heart stopped beating for a moment, he had to take a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I will."

With a snap from his claw, he disappeared. Vallery sighed and looked down.

"Please come back safely..."

* * *

><p>"Do you suppose it's Tirek?" Rarity suggested.<p>

"No, of course not. Cerberus has been on high alert ever since. Whatever it is, we have to warn Princess Celestia," stated Twilight.

"Gather around me," demanded Discord.

They all huddled around him and he hugged them all. They appeared in front of Celestia's throne, the guards quickly stepped in front of the princess to protect her.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed and galloped towards her.

Celestia stood up and signaled her guards to move aside.

"Twilight! What's wrong?"

They embraced in a hug.

"Discord has sensed a magical imbalance, isn't that right Discord?"

Twilight pulled away and looked at Discord.

"Yes, yes I have," he answered, stepping forward.

"How bad is it? Will I have to send Shining Armor's troops towards Ponyville?"

Discord rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well it wasn't too bad, but I didn't want to take any chances...not after Tirek."

He looked down in shame and sighed. Celestia smiled at his improvement.

"You've ameliorated so much since Tirek's banishment, I am most impressed with you Discord."

She nodded her head and smiled, making Discord blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes yes Celestia, you've made your point several times already," he said, crossing his arms.

She chuckled and kneeled down to Twilight's height, then whispered, "Just to be indubitable, make sure 'my point' is clear when you're with him."

She winked at Twilight, they both giggled as Celestia stood up. Discord rolled his eyes with annoyance and sighed.

"Yes yes, it is just all too funny with two princesses around."

"Hello everypony."

They all turned to see Luna flying towards them.

"Well would you look at that..." Discord mumbled under his breath.

Everypony greeted her except Discord.

"Well if you get any more senses, let us know," Celestia commanded Discord.

"What about this one, aren't you going to do anything?"

"Of course, that is why I'm sending Flash Sentry and a few others to go around parts of Equestria. They will report suspicious activity to me."

She signaled the guards to give the orders to Flash Sentry.

"Can we do anything princess?" Twilight inquired.

"No Twilight that is all."

She looked up at Discord and stated, "Thank you for coming straight to us Discord. Your actions may have given us an advancement to the enemy."

"Right..."

"Twilight and her friends must be-"

"Yeah yeah I get it. I may love praise but only every now and then. Now if you'll excuse me, I left Vallery worrying about me."

He lifted his paw but was stopped by Fluttershy.

"Thank you Discord."

She hugged him quickly and flew back to her friends. He smiled at her warmly before he snapped. He appeared in the living room and headed towards the hallway.

"Hey my dear I'm back! Sun butt decided to send out some guards instead of having herself go and-"

When he turned around the hallway, he saw Vallery sprawled on the floor, sobbing.

"Vallery! What happened?"

He flew towards her and put a claw on her shoulder, only to have it be slapped away.

"My dear, what's wrong?"

She stood up and whipped around to face him.

"Was that your plan all along? To mold me into what you made her?"

Discord was more shocked than confused, she yelled at him with a great deal of hurt and rage.

"My dear, what are-"

"Don't you dare talk! After what I saw, your voice is the last thing I want to hear..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke and her voice was shaking.

"My dear..."

"I said not to talk!"

Her voice cracked.

"My dear...tell me what you saw...seeing you in this state is killing me..."

She looked down and whispered coldly, "Good..."

Discord felt a sharp pain in his chest when she said this.

"How could you do this?" she asked, sobbing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about...please...tell me?" he begged, tears starting to form.

"I gave you a chance, but you went and threw it...this castle may have been your creation, but you once told me that it was my home."

"I-it still is."

"No."

Vallery looked up into his eyes.

"Not anymore..."

She walked past him and headed towards the door. Discord quickly snapped and he appeared in front of her.

"You said you would never leave me!"

"If you saw what I had seen, then you would've taken your word back too."

"You can't leave!"

"Oh yeah? Why?" she mocked and passed him.

"What stupid excuse or statement will have me stay with a-"

Discord had shut his eyes. He couldn't hear her say it, her of all ponies would be devastating.

"I love you!"

Vallery stopped in her tracks.

"Please...my dear...don't leave me..."

Silence fell into the room as he waited for her reply. The only sound that was heard, was a single tear that fell from Vallery's cheek and onto the floor.

"Stay away from me..."

She opened the door and walked away, leaving Discord to rot in his castle...alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER. My duck is not letting me write, he likes to sit on my keyboard and peck at the screen. And I am also so sorry for writing this chapter! I hate it too! It's also very short, I apologize for this too. It's just I wanted everything to be answered in the next chapter!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure it was Hail Storm?"

"Yes! I'm positive! He had her in his arms, smooching up a storm with her!"

Alan hugged her tightly and stroked her back to comfort her. His face told a different story though, it had no expression, no love and no compassion. Just a cold, dark, and despising appearance.

"How very peculiar..."

"Alan...it couldn't have been him, he would never have done this. He told me that he loves me..."

"Are you sure about that? It seems as though your eyes have told you something else."

"I know him Alan...he would never do such a sin."

"Don't be so sure."

She continued sobbing into his chest when the shop door opened, a little bell above ringing.

"Hey, we found her stumbling this way, does she belong here?"

Vallery turned to see the Mane 6 gathered around Hail Storm.

"Vallery?!" they all exclaimed.

Vallery paid no attention to them, her eyes were locked on the baby blue pegasus.

"Alan!"

She stumbled over to Alan and Vallery. Vallery pulled away from Alan and gave Hail Storm a disdained look.

"Oh Alan it was horrible! When I went to go look for the package of papers that you ordered, that creature swooped down and grabbed me! I don't remember what he did with me, everything is such a blur."

"Creature? What creature?" Vallery asked.

"That creature that you're always with of course! He snatched me out of nowhere!"

"Oh really? Is that so? Is that why the two of you were kissing?"

"Kissing? What are you talking about?"

"What is going on?" Twilight interuppted.

"Nothing princess, nothing important..."

"Vallery!" Alan protested.

"They're still his friends, I shouldn't ruin their friendship because of a personal problem I had with him."

"Would you rather them get hurt? You thought you knew him but you didn't, would you push these six into his dangerous thoughts of lustful urges?"

Vallery looked down in shame, about to reply when Twilight stepped in.

"Did he hurt you?"

Vallery slowly lifted her head to face Twilight.

"Mentally yes..."

"Tell me."

Vallery's eyes began to develop tears again, the image of what she had witnessed still lingered.

"Well, everything was going fine until his body just started to wiggle. He said he had to go warn you about something, I don't know what it was, he wouldn't tell me. Anyways, he told me that I couldn't go with him because it was risky. I had no choice so I did as I was told to do. I stayed out in the garden for a bit until I decided to head inside..."

She winced at the memory.

"I was going to enter my room when I heard a noise coming from Discord's room. I was terrified without him being there but nonetheless, I had to be brave. When I opened the door, I saw him with..."

She pointed at Hail Storm and gave her an expression filled with hatred.

"Her..."

Hail Storm dropped her jaw and stared into their faces of abhor.

"B-but that's impossible, I don't even remember that! I just went to get Alan his package! I swear!"

"I saw the two of you clear as day!"

"I would never kiss such a horrifying creature..."

"Liar!"

"Stop it!" Twilight boomed down on both of them.

They turned their attention onto Twilight.

"Yelling isn't going to resolve any pieces of the puzzle, so let's get quiet."

Twilight turned to Vallery and stated, "Now, I have to admit, she was right under one circumstance."

"Oh really? And what was that?" Vallery asked with a scornful voice.

"It's impossible..."

"Why do you say that?" Vallery questioned, now more serious.

"Because Discord was with us when we went to go and report his senses to Princess Celestia, he was the one who transported us to Canterlot. We all saw him, isn't that right girls?"

They all agreed in sync, except Fluttershy. Vallery's story brought tears to her eyes.

"What if he was never really there?" Alan suddenly stepped in.

They all turned their heads towards him, the eerie unicorn stepped forward and continued.

"I think all of us have been mislead."

They all looked at each other then at Alan, baffled.

"What if he made a false-impression? The princess and the others said that he went with them because he had a 'sense.' Maybe he did that on purpose to throw Vallery off track."

"Off track of...what exactly?" Vallery interrogated.

Alan stepped closer towards the Mane 6 and Vallery to explain.

"Remember when Hail Storm said she got snatched by Discord? Well, what if he created a deversion so that he would have enough time to snatch her up?"

"Well that doesn't really explain why she looked as if she was enjoying it."

She gave Hail Storm a challenging glare.

"But what if it does?" Alan quievered, putting a hoof to his chin.

"Huh?" Everypony else gasped.

"He could've used a hypnosis spell."

Fluttershy suddenly lunged into the air and pointed a hoof at Alan.

"That isn't true! Discord would never do such a thing!"

Alan shot an imitading glare at Fluttershy and growled lowly.

"I would love to agree with you Fluttershy but I know what I saw..."

"But you know that he would never do that!"

"Didn't he use it on you once?"

"That was before!" she shouted at him.

"Fluttershy...Alan makes a good point... I mean look at Hail Storm," Twilight spoke sadly and moved aside so that Fluttershy could see for herself.

Hail Storm had her hooves over her head, sobbing quietly on the floor.

"I don't believe it, I'm going over there and finding out the truth!"

She dashed out the shop doors and took to the air.

"Fluttershy wait!"

Her friends chased her out the doors, except Vallery. She looked away and sighed, Alan trotted over and hugged her.

"I return the feelings he had for me..." she said softly against Alan's chest.

He smiled evily when he heard this, it vanished quickly as he lifted up her chin.

"Oh Vallery, there's no need to gloat about it anymore, it's an experience now. An understanding of how naive you once were. I think it's time you began the next chapter of your life..."

"What's my next chapter?"

"Combining all of your precious times together, your well-being...your feelings..."

She blushed a bright shade of red and lowered her ears.

"And well..."

He threw his head back and chuckled ominously, then looked Vallery straight in the eyes.

"Writing about it..."

* * *

><p>As Fluttershy approached Discord's castle, chills ran down her spine. Above the castle were massive storm clouds, lightning shooting out at random directions. The plant life had withered away and his statue changed its position. It stood on all fours with its wings spread out widely. Its teeth shone with every lightning strike, bearing them at anyone who came by. Fluttershy approached the door with caution, as she lifted her hoof to knock, the door opened.<p>

"D-discord?" she called out.

She gasped at the sight of the living room, vines ran all around the room. It looked as if the castle hadn't been touched for a century. She slowly walked down the room, looking around to see if she could spot the serpant. As she continued walking, she could hear faint shouts in the distance, along with loud bangs. With each step, the noises became louder, she followed the sound and they lead her to Discord's room. The door was slightly open and she slowly pushed it.

"Discord?..."

She stood horrified at the sight in front of her. His room was mayhem, glass shards were scattered everywhere and what was once a beautiful chandelier, was now a pile of wreckage. Discord threw himself onto a wall and dug his sharp talons into it, he then ran them down with extreme anger. He grunted as he forced them out, then smacked a drawer that stood in his way of fury. He roared fiercely and crawled to the center of the room. Standing on his hind legs, he extended his wings and spread out his arms. His eyes suddenly turned to a bright white, frightning Fluttershy. The glass shards and broken pieces of furniture slowly lifted off the ground, Discord following them. Everything began to circle around the formidable draconequus, making a large bubble like shape. Discord raised his arms as he levitated higher, the smashed shards began to spin around him. Fluttershy's eyes began to develop tears.

"Nopony rejects me! I am superior! I am the creator of torment, I bring forth the power of destruction, I am a spirit of anarchy, I am composed of all that is corrupt, and your agony is my pleasure. In other words...do not agitate the lord of chaos..."

A tear ran down Fluttershy's cheek as she stared into the eyes of her corrupted friend. The tear slipped off her cheek and splashed onto the floor. Discord's ears twitched and he looked down. The small yellow pegasus lowered herself, realizing that he was aware of her presence.

"Have you come to see me one last time?"

Everything suddenly stopped spinning, but they remainded in the air.

"L-last time?"

"But of course, everypony in this world has rejected me...except you of course. I do think it's about time I showed them the conseqences."

The shards began to spin again and he let out a chiling smile.

"Discord stop it! You would never-"

Suddenly, a glass shard shot at her, it penetrated into the ground, being only inches away from her.

"Are you challenging me?"

Each of the shards pointed themselves towards Fluttershy, ready for piercing.

"Stop it Discord!"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she shouted at him, Discord growled menacingly and sent two shards towards Fluttershy. One landed to her left and the other to her right, indicating a warning.

"I think you should leave..."

"Discord..."

"GO!"

Every shard began to pierce the floor around her, Fluttershy panicked and ran towards the door.

"NOW!" he boomed, making the entire castle shake.

Fluttershy tripped as she turned to enter the living room, the sound of her fall echoed throughout the castle. She quickly got up and galloped towards the door, not once did she turn her head back.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

She ran faster when she heard this.

"Fluttershy!"

She looked ahead and saw her friends.

"Go back!"

"What?"

"Just go back!"

Her friends followed her without any questioning, the urgency in her voice convinced them that something had happened.

"Did he hurt you?" Rainbow Dash asked as they headed back into the Everfree forest.

Fluttershy gave her a hurtful look that was more than enough to break her heart.

"That is it!"

"No Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight caught her tail with her mouth and pulled her back.

"I think it was a really bad time to visit him, we should let him cool down. His anger should be released when nopony is around. Now come on!"

Fluttershy was thinking something else, she didn't want to come back. At least, not anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Discord searched the castle thoroughly for the rest of the day. Trying to find the slightest clue that would lead to the cause of what Vallery had witnessed. The only place he hadn't checked was her room... He approached her door and opened it slowly. Hoping that he would see the white earth pony reading a book on her bed. He opened it to reveal an empty room. It didn't surprise him but it was enough to make him sigh. He crawled into her bed and inhaled the rest of her fragrance that lingered. The sweet scent of cotton candy from the garden filled his nostrils. He smiled and stuffed his face into the pillow, remembering how she would fall asleep in the garden because of how much time she spend out there.<p>

"Whom ever will I turn to now to feed our Snapdragons?" he whispered to himself.

He dragged himself off her bed and began looking around her room. Rummaging through her desk, he stumbled on an interesting stack of papers. As he began to read them, he realized that they were ideas for her next book. He smiled as he read through the papers, remembering her writing at the desk made his smile widen. It quickly vanished as he remembered she was no longer living with him.

_Come on my dear, give me a hint as to what you had seen..._

Suddenly an idea occurred to him and he smacked his head.

"Oh by the name of Celestia, Discord you're getting too old for this...but you're still as handsome as ever," he bragged and smirked.

He decided to see what Vallery had seen for himself. He snapped his paw and went back in time, he saw Vallery walking down the hall, heading towards her room. Suddenly her ears began to move, she then made her way towards Discord's room. He followed her, slightly confused because he didn't hear anything. As she opened the door, she peeked inside, Discord peeking with her. To his surprise, he didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything, so what's the-"

He looked down at Vallery, he jumped back when he saw the earth pony's face. Tears started to form in her eyes, she lowered her ears as if she was witnessing something very tragic.

"What the-"

Discord exchanged glances from Vallery, to his room several times. To his dismay, he didn't see anything, Vallery slowly closed the door and galloped to her room. She collapsed and began to weep, putting her front hooves over her face.

"What's going on?..." he asked himself.

He stepped in front of her and laid down on his stomach, hearing her quiet whimpers.

"You don't have to cry anymore, I'm here..."

He lifted his claw and attempted to touch her hoof, only to have it go right through her.

"Oh Vallery, if only I knew what you had seen..."

He closed his eyes and tried to press his forehead against hers. As expected, he didn't feel her, and neither did she. Suddenly he heard a loud noise that seemed to echo throughout the castle. He returned back to the present and quickly slammed open the door. As he turned towards the direction that lead to the living room, he saw a hint of light pink. He quickly turned around the corner, that lead to the living room.

"Fluttershy?"

He saw her rushing out the door.

"Wait!"

She ended up running faster instead of stopping.

"Not you too Fluttershy..."

He clenched his claw and paw into fists with frustration.

"It's time I find out what's going on..."

* * *

><p>"So how's it coming along?" Alan asked Vallery, peering over her shoulder.<p>

"It's going great..." she replied, still writing.

"Is there anything I could get you?"

She set down the pencil and wiped her forehead with her right foreleg.

"A glass of water would do nicely."

"Of course," he said with a slight bow.

He trotted away and looked at Hail Storm. He shook his head to the left, gesturing her to follow him, she trotted over and followed him into the storage room. Alan peeked out of the door to see if Vallery had followed or seen them, when he saw that she didn't, he closed the door.

"How much do you think this one will make us?" she asked.

Alan smiled eagerly and replied, "Much more than all of her books combined."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am you nitwit! I wouldn't be doing everything that I've been doing now would I?"

"Alright then smart flank, I expect her pet is under control?"

Alan grunted and stomped his hoof in irritation.

"No, I didn't forget about him. Impedimental creature, yet very cunning, I'll think of something."

"What about that spell you're using on them, you made it work on that princess. Why don't you try it on him?"

"Because I was just barely able to get it working on the princess you dense mule! Putting a deception spell on an alicorn isn't easy, and then you want me to try it out on the spirit of chaos? Don't you know the trouble I had to go through to learn that spell? I'm lucky enough that he didn't catch me, I must've caused an imbalance on magic since it was on an alicorn."

"They won't be able to break it, right?"

"It depends..."

"What do you mean by that? Alan!"

"Look, as long as they don't find out that they're under the spell, it won't be broken."

"Did you put the spell on the rest on her friends?"

"Of course I did! I made that feeble yellow pegasus see something that will make her doubt Discord forever. It was really fun to think of actually."

"I bet it was...huh, a spell that makes ponies see what you want them to see. It's brilliant."

Alan chuckled evilly and corrected, "It's not brilliant, it's genius! She also told me that the princess is allowing us to go to the Grand Galloping Gala for 'being there' for her."

Hail Storm spread her wings and laughed loudly.

"That half-witted moron is going to get us so rich!"

"Exactly, now come on, let's go before she notices how long we're taking."

They trotted out of the room quietly so that Vallery didn't hear. Little did they know that a certain draconequus was camouflaged on the ceiling, hearing every word. He revealed his natural colors and smirked with success.

"Bingo."

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA GO, HERE IT IS. The next chapter is going to be the final chapter! I must move on to two more stories that I'm excited for! I would also like to take a moment to the following users: Delusional Potatoe, FailAuthor, atomicpuffin, spectre 17491, and my dear friend cadlg7! Thank you, you guys! It means so much to me to read your reviews and to know that you're following along with my story! I was going to save the thanks until the next chapter but I couldn't help it! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Done!" Rarity shouted and stood back to admire her work.

The girls all gasped as they gazed upon Vallery. The part of the dress that went over the flank was white with three petal like layers. The lining of each layer was pink to match her mane, on her back was the saddle like part. It was pink with the lining being a beautiful shade of purple. Her shoes were see through with a mixed shade of purple and pink that faded from top to bottom. They made a V shape from the front, in the middle of the shape were pink rose shaped gems. Her mane was made into a braid that fell off her right shoulder, tiny white crystals filled the braid, making her mane sparkle whenever she walked into the light. Her bangs were held to the side of her head with a white rose.

"See? What did I tell you? The rose goes with her so much better than that chrysanthemum."

"What are you talking about? You were the one who suggested it to begin with," Rainbow Dash corrected.

Rarity gave her an angry glare, then turned back to Vallery to admire her work.

"Rarity I can't thank you enough for doing this, I really don't know what to say!"

"Oh there really isn't no need to darling, that's what friends do," she stated with a smile.

"Oh just wait until Discord sees you!" Pinkie yelled and jumped into the air.

Vallery frowned and looked down, Pinkie suddenly remembered what happened.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay Pinkie, you forgot," Vallery replied with a sigh.

"It's okay, we're all going to the gala...together," Twilight said and put an arm around her.

"Thank you everyone, really, it means so much to me!"

They all gathered around her and gave her a hug.

"Ya'll reckon we should get going? We're gonna be late."

"Oh don't worry I have a spell that'll-"

"No!" they all shouted at the same time, except Vallery.

Twilight took a few steps back in shock.

"Sorry Twilight, it's just- can we not use animals this time for transportation?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Oh sure, I know plenty of spells!"

Rainbow Dash groaned and whispered to Applejack, "Why can't we just take the train like normal ponies?"

"Because it's Twilight."

"Right..."

"Should I go get Alan and Hail Storm?" Vallery inquired.

"Oh you won't have to do that."

They all turned to find Alan and Hail Storm entering the room.

"You look beautiful...my dear..." Alan affronted.

Vallery looked down and quietly responded, "Thank you...Alan."

The mane 6 gave Alan a cross glare. Hail Storm looked down and tried her best to hide her big grin.

"Actually the whole lot of you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you...are you two ready?" Twilight questioned.

"Yes we are, we were just awaiting your word princess."

Twilight looked back at Rarity.

"Rarity, did you finish with everypony's dress?"

"Yes! We should get going!"

Vallery turned towards the mirror one last time before they took off. She sighed at the thought of the stallion she was supposed to impress. The past few days left her spiritless, she felt like nothing ever since she had left the castle. The gala didn't bring her much hope, but it was something that would get her mind off of Discord. She turned from the mirror and followed the others sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it sounds too corny?"<p>

"Umm..."

"Come on be honest with me! I want it to be able to convince her."

"I would like too but I'm not sure that I've ever even visited Alan's dreams before. I don't think I would know his speech."

"And you couldn't have told me this before? Geez, I bet you think you're so great because you raise the moon, big deal, so can I."

Luna raised an eyebrow and lifted up her hoof slightly. Discord sighed and leaned over the railing of the balcony.

"Ease your anxiousness, being apprehensive will only lead you deeper into this unicorn's twisted plot."

"Right... Hey, since when have you been speaking normally?"

Luna smiled at his question happily and spread her wings.

"Oh yes! It was Fluttershy who has taught us!"

"Oh no wait, there it is."

"Silence mismatched creature! We-er I mean...I...am...learning..."

Discord scoffed and walked inside to gaze upon the dancing ponies. Luna followed him and gazed down below at them as well, then she turned towards the draconequus.

"So you have developed feelings for Vallery?"

Discord blushed a bright red and turned his head away from Luna.

"You may tell your princess anything."

"My princess? I have no princess, I do what I want when I want, I am no pony's sub-"

He trailed off, something shone in his eye and caught his attention.

"What? Why have you stopped bickering?"

Discord dropped his jaw and widened his eyes at the sight in front of him. It was Vallery, the crystals shimmered under the light, catching Discord's eye. He leaned over the railing, blinking his yellow eyes several times, making sure what he was seeing was real. She trotted down with the mane 6, along with Alan and Hail Storm following close behind.

"Why that little-"

Vallery looked up at Discord's direction, he gasped and hid behind Luna.

"Why are you suddenly so troubled?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! Not only will she see me but she'll think you're a lunatic for talking to thin air. Ha, get it? Luna-tic?"

Luna rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Well where is-"

A sparkle interrupted her speech, it didn't take her long to see where it was coming from.

"Discord! Thou's maiden is gorgeous!"

Luna threw her hoof in the air with enthusiasm.

"Can we refrain from the-oh I don't know, umm...yelling?" Discord clenched his teeth as he said the last word.

Luna blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Is she looking up here?"

"No."

He crawled away from Luna and approached the railing with caution. Luna stepped forward and stood next to him.

"She's...she's breathtaking..."

As Vallery followed the mane 6, the white rose that held her bangs shimmered underneath the lit up ballroom.

"No doubt that some stallions have their eyes on her her," Luna said, spotting some colts staring.

Discord leaned over the railing with agitation.

"Not if I'm around..." he whispered, getting ready to pounce.

"Discord."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying!"

"Do not let your jealously get the best of you. It'll only make her more disappointed in you."

"I don't need your counseling princess, I think we both know who's the wiser one from the two of us."

He smirked and winked, Luna rolled her eyes but smiled back. Discord's smile dissipated as he turned back to look at Vallery. He wanted nothing more than to hold her hoof and lead her into a dance.

"You said that Vallery has taught you something, what was it?"

Discord glanced at Luna for a second, then turned back to look at the white earth pony.

"She taught me patience, and how to love. My friends may have showed me the magic of friendship and how to care, but that mare has opened up my heart like no other."

He smiled as he saw her talking to Twilight.

"Her patience for me has shown me discipline as well. She had so much over me, how she was able to handle me? I have no idea."

"Fluttershy had patience for you. Did you not learn this awhile back?"

"Apparently not."

Luna rolled her eyes, but once again smiled.

"Well, nonetheless, she should be proud of you."

Discord turned to Luna and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...why?"

She stepped forward towards the tall draconequus and began to explain.

"For three whole days, you have held your morosed and rageful spirit. You have waited patiently for this day to come. You have overcome your vengeful spirit and replaced it with a greater good. All in three days."

"Yeah, so what? It's only been three days."

"'So' if you ask me...I would say that the old lord of chaos could do a lot of damage in three days."

Discord blushed slightly and grinned.

"But do you know what makes this entire situation so special?"

"What?"

Luna smiled and put a hoof on Discord's chest, his eyes had followed her hoof, but then looked back at the alicorn's face.

"You did all of this, because of her."

She moved her hoof from Discord's chest, to the direction of Vallery.

"You didn't go back to tell her Alan's scheme because you knew that it would hurt her. You knew that if she saw your face, it would cause her a greater deal of misery. Alan may have gotten you angry, but you held in this fury for her sake. And thus, you awaited this day to come, to retrieve her from Alan's clutches...the right way."

He gazed upon the shimmering pony and smiled weakly.

"I saw her hurt once, I never wanted to catch a glimpse of that sight ever again. That unicorn picked the wrong mare to use as his money printer. It's about time I showed him the consequences."

* * *

><p>As Vallery sat down at a table with Fluttershy, she looked among the dancing ponies.<p>

"You're looking for him, aren't you?" Fluttershy quivered softly.

"Yes...yes I am. But I know I shouldn't be so naive."

"Oh, well I guess that makes two of us."

"You too?"

"Yes, but do you really think he wouldn't show?"

Vallery looked down and sighed.

"No, I doubt it, I have my head stuck in the clouds. To be honest, I really do miss him Fluttershy."

"I do too..."

Suddenly a pony cleared their throat loudly, Vallery and Fluttershy turned to see who it was. It was a stallion dressed with a white bow tie and black top hat.

"Ahem, may I have this dance?"

He held out his hoof at Vallery, she hesitated right away and looked at Fluttershy.

"Oh go on! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I might want to check out the animals in the garden again."

"You said the animals here are very sensitive to new visitors."

Fluttershy smiled with guilt and looked down shyly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse."

Fluttershy shook her head quickly and protested, "Oh no, no! Please don't mind me, I'll be okay!"

Vallery smiled at Fluttershy and assured, "I don't want to dance at the moment, I prefer to be with a friend."

She turned back to the stallion and said, "I'm sorry sir, I wish to stay here with my friend. I don't want to leave her alone."

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His jaw dropped further and his eyes widened. Behind Fluttershy and Vallery was a terrifying creature. Standing tall with its wings spread out, its fangs beared at the stallion.

"Are you okay?" Vallery inquired.

The stallion said nothing, instead he ran off quickly, not looking back.

"That was strange, to think that I was going to dance with him," Vallery scoffed.

"Oh you didn't have to do that, the girls were going to come back."

"I know, I just don't feel like dancing with any stallion here. They are of no importance to me."

The creature still stood behind them, it was Discord. A smile formed across the draconequus's face at how close he was to Vallery. He slowly picked up his claw and moved it towards her. Very gently, he stroked a part of her braid, causing her to jump. Instantly, he camoflauged himself, making himself disappear into thin air.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, I thought I felt somepony touch my braid."

"Oh my, do you want to move?"

Vallery was about to say something but then stopped, she saw the girls heading towards her and Fluttershy.

"Sorry we took so long! It took us awhile to find each other," Twilight explained.

"That's okay," they both said at the same time.

"Well now that we're all together, what say we start spending the rest of the night together?" Applejack asked, stepping forward.

They all smiled at each other and nodded. Vallery followed them with a smile on her face, but inside she felt like breaking down.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, I don't think I've ever danced like that before in my life," Vallery said tiredly.<p>

"Me either!" the others said in unison.

They all giggled and went to go sit down.

"Hey has anypony seen Alan and Hailstorm?" Vallery brought up.

The girls all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Actually, I don't think we've seen them ever since we had split up," Twilight pointed out.

Suddenly a white flash appeared before them all, they shielded their eyes until it dimmed. A note appeared in front of Vallery and opened up on its own. She began to read it, tilting her head slightly.

"Whats it say?" Rainbow Dash quivered.

"It's Alan, he wants to meet up with me."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say, I better go find out. I'll be back in a bit girls."

They all nodded and watched her trot away. She followed the directions to the rendezvous spot, it was a balcony that lead outside, it had a beautiful view of the garden. As she approached the balcony, she saw Alan with Hail Storm, they were whispering something. She didn't like the idea of eavesdropping but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Don't you think we should lay low for awhile? Too many ponies are getting excited when they see you, don't you think one of the princesses will notice?" Hail Storm asked him, nudging his shoulder.

"Relax, Celestia is in the front greeting ponies while Luna is watching the night. We have nothing to worry about. Don't you like the attention we've been getting?"

"We? Pssh, it's mostly you, they do think that you're the famous author that writes the books."

"Famous author?" Vallery whispered to herself.

"Yeah? So what, I'm still giving you half of what those books are making me."

"Half? Alan you're only giving me twenty five percent of what you had originally promised. When she's done with the new book, I expect a bigger amount to be paid. I'm tired of having to act, why can't your little deception spell do that for me instead?"

"Deception...spell?"

"Because I have to maintain the other images! I have to make sure that her friends see the book author as Vallery. One little distraction and they can see what I really printed out."

"Well how much longer do I have to keep up the acting? It's so annoying, I can't stand that snobby earth pony, it's bad enough that she has to live with us."

"That 'snobby earth pony' is making us rich, each book she makes is nearly 1.2 million bits. So if you want out then be my guest, but if you want to stay in, I suggest you keep that cake hole of yours shut. You got that?"

Hail Storm sighed and nodded with annoyance.

"We better keep quiet now, if she finds out that she's under my deception spell, we're ruined."

Vallery felt a sudden throb within her, she opened her mouth to see a purple auroa fly out, it dissolved into thin air shortly after. Alan tossed his head back with a grunt and fell to his knees. He rubbed his head with his hoof.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hail Storm questioned, helping him up.

He yelled in frustration and stomped his right hoof.

"My deception spell...somepony has broken out of it..."

Vallery gasped and quickly raced off into a crowd of ponies. As she slowed her pace, she began to develop tears. She looked back to see if Alan and Hail Storm followed her. They headed towards a different crowd of ponies, she was sure that they were looking for her.

"And now we have our very special guest pony! Get your hooves together for Sam Smith everypony!"

She looked around to see everypony stomping their hooves and partnering up for the song that began to play.

_You lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down._

She looked around for Twilight and the others but couldn't find any of them.

_You, you enchant me, even when you're not around._

Her eyes began to swell up with more tears, never in her life did she feel so alone and abandoned. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and whipped around.

"Discord..." she said under her breath.

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down._

"May I have this dance?" he quivered, holding out his claw.

_I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found._

Vallery smiled and nodded her head, a tear falling down in the process. He took her hoof and lead her to the middle of the ballroom. He held her hoof in his claw and wrapped his paw around her waist.

_I feel we're close enough, I want to lock in your love._

"You ready my dear?"

Vallery grinned widely at the familiar reference.

_I think we're close enough, could I lock in your love baby?_

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Discord smiled at her statement and began to lead the waltz quickly as the chorus began.

_Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you!_

They spun around twice together to go with the beat of the song.

_Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching onto you!_

As the singer paused to the part of the song, Discord snapped his tail suddenly and handcuffs appeared on them. One cuff was on Discord while the other was on Vallery, shackling them together.

Raising an eyebrow, Vallery asked,"Really?"

"Don't make me shackle your other hoof onto me."

Vallery smiled as they repeated their moves for the second part of the first chorus, then slowed as the second verse began.

_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch._

"You came back for me," Vallery whispered as they twirled once.

_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._

"Of course I did, I promised a certain mare a dance...did I not?"

_How do you do it? You got me losing every breath._

She giggled as they close changed slightly faster.

"Yes, yes you did."

_What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest?_

They did a quick balance step to match the beat and then slowed down to prepare for the second bridge.

_I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love, I think we're close enough, could I lock in your love baby?_

They slowed down entirely and began to spin around slowly. Discord's face began to get closer to Vallery's, she didn't hesitate to move in as well. They came to a complete stop as their foreheads began to press against each other, closing their eyes in the process.

_I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love, I think we're close enough, could I lock in your love baby?_

They opened her eyes and pushed away from each quickly as the second chorus began.

_Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you!_

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"My dear, with eyes like those, I couldn't think about anything else."

_Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching onto you!_

As they paused again, Discord dipped her, then brought her closer.

_Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you!_

"Discord I'm sorry for not-"

_Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching onto you!_

"Shush, let's not ruin this dream like fantasy. I don't ever want to go back into reality if it isn't like this..."

He stopped the waltz and picked up her chin.

_I'm latching onto you!_

They both slowly closed their eyes as their lips began to get closer.

_I won't let go of you!_

The distance between them decreased with each passing second.

_I don't want to let you go!_

Suddenly Vallery was pushed away from Discord's grasp, he opened his eyes quickly to see Hail Storm breaking through a stained glass window, carrying Vallery away.

"Discord!" Vallery yelled, reaching her hooves outward towards him.

"No! Not again! I'm coming!"

He extended his wings, getting ready to take off. He was stopped immediately with a force that slammed him back onto the ground. He looked up to see Alan breathing heavily with a smirk.

"How dare you kick the lord of chaos in the face!" Discord scolded, getting back up.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that!" Alan shouted back, cackling maniacally.

"You have messed with me for the last time Alma!"

Alan growled furiously and screamed, "IT'S _ALAN_!"

His horn began to glow purple when Discord snapped his claw. A white cloud poofed around Alan, as it began to clear up, everypony gasped.

"Honk!"

"What's wrong Axel? Don't you le goose-ta?" Discord snickered.

Alan looked down to see little black webbed feet.

"Why you no good- Honk!"

Discord laughed as he opened up his wings again and began to flap them repeatedly.

"Oh no you don't!"

Alan began to run after Discord until a massive object landed in front of him.

"I don't think so," Celestia warned.

She signaled some guards to seize him. Alan turned away from her and spread his wings. He jumped into the air and flew around the ballroom, trying to evade Princess Celestia's guards.

"Let go off me!"

"Keep struggling, I would be more than happy to drop you."

She turned around when she heard beating wings behind her.

"Hey there lover boy! Are you ready for a hail storm?"

Discord ignored her question, instead he flapped faster to catch her. Hail Storm chuckled as she kicked a white cloud at Discord. The cloud turned a dark gray and began to rain hail on him. He snapped his paw, turning the hail into chocolate truffles, then he flew straight through the cloud with rage in his eyes. Hail Storm dived down quickly, the look on the draconequus's face terrified her. Discord dove down after her, his determination grew with each passing minute.

"How did you even manage to get pass Alan?" Hail Storm shouted over her shoulder.

"Seriously?" Vallery asked her.

As Discord neared Hail Storm, he reached out for her tail. He eventually got a firm grip on it, Hail Storm jumped and kicked him in the face. His fur stood up in extreme animosity, he charged at her with full speed. Hail Storm quickly evaded him by moving to the side and turned around to fly up. Discord swiftly flipped back and grabbed Hail Storm's leg, then he tugged her down so that she wouldn't kick him again. She let go of Vallery, Discord caught her with his tail and held her tightly.

"Let go of me!" Hail Storm pouted.

"Careful, he just might."

"You idiot, I have wings!"

"Oh, do you now?"

"I swear, you're even stupider than you look."

"Look at your back, see if you still want to call me that."

Hail Storm looked at her back to see that her wings were gone.

"My wings! What did you do to them?" she gasped.

"I gave them to charity."

"You what?"

"If you want them back, I suggest you keep quiet until we get back to the castle."

Hail Storm kept quiet as Discord placed Vallery on his back.

"Hold on tightly my dear."

When Vallery did as she was told, Discord began the flight back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"I hereby banish the two of you to the Badlands."<p>

"Excuse me?"

"What? Heh, Princess I think that's a bit too harsh don't you think? I mean even for you," Alan protested.

"I don't think it's at all harsh, if anything, your crimes were ten times harsher. Forging Vallery's books, using her as your bit maker, breaking her heart so that she can make a book that would earn you millions, and lastly putting a deception spell on her and the girls. Everything that you have done has been a crime most punishable by exile."

"You know princess, I wasn't really part of it, Alan was forcing me i-into his mind game so that-"

"Enough, you were in it just as much as he was."

"Nice try you shortsighted winged bat."

The guards escorted Alan and Hail Storm out, Vallery watching the whole thing.

"Are you alright my dear?"

She turned to see Discord.

"I-I don't know. I feel like I've been living in a lie...I mean I was but I just don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Well...I'm in need of a maid at the moment..."

Vallery looked up into the hopeful eyes of the draconequus. She opened her mouth to say something but somepony interrupted her.

"Vallery! Discord! Are you two okay?"

They turned to see Twilight and the others running towards them. Fluttershy rammed into Discord and hugged his tightly.

"Oh I just knew it wasn't you!" she shouted with relief.

Vallery giggled and replied, "Yes, we're fine. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, we're good, Princess Luna told us everything, including the deception spell."

"I'm sorry for dragging each of you into this mess. Alan was my business but instead I just had to go around asking for help."

"Hey don't go blaming yourself sugarcube, we were all in this together, we're friends aren't we?"

Vallery giggled and nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just feel so bad for dragging everypony into it. I'm so sorry."

"Please do stop apologizing darling, you did nothing wrong, it was just that unicorn."

"Yeah he was a great, big, meanie!"

"Oh umm girls...I don't mean to interrupt but I think Princess Celestia is calling us."

They all turned to look at Princess Celestia.

"Umm...she's talking to Luna Fluttershy."

"Oh no, no I _really_ think she _needs_ to speak to us."

Fluttershy tilted her head at Vallery, then Discord.

"_Oh_!" they all shouted in unison.

"We'll see you later you two!"

"Have fun!"

"Be sure to update us!"

"Later!"

"Tell us the date of the wedding!"

Fluttershy turned to Discord and gave him a wink.

"Thanks Fluttershy," Discord whispered.

"I'll talk to you two later, bye Vallery!" Fluttershy quietly shouted.

Vallery waved at Fluttershy as she flew over to her friends.

"So?"

Vallery turned back at Discord and frowned.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"Well now that Alan is out of the shop, who's going to sell my books? I mean, this was my dream, to get my books out there and to become a famous writer. But with all that has happened, I don't know how I'm going to do it... Who's going to run the shop? Who's going to print out the books? Who's going to-"

Discord placed a talon over her mouth.

"We are."

Vallery looked into his eyes with bewilderment. He snapped his paw and they appeared at the library in Vallery's room.

He extended his arms and asked, "Who says we can't make your books appear in the shelves of every library in Equestria? Who says we can't get everypony to read your books? Who says we can't turn your dream into a reality?"

He turned to her and took her two front hooves in his paw and claw.

"Who says we can't make it happen?"

Vallery's eyes developed tears of emotion as she continued to listen to the words Discord was telling her.

"Who says...we can't do it..._together_?"

Tears ran down Vallery's cheeks as she moved closer to Discord.

"Nopony..." she softly whispered and smiled.

Discord smiled back and leaned closer towards Vallery. He slowly closed his eyes as the gap between them was closing.

"Wait."

He opened his eyes in confusion.

"Before I left the castle...you said something. You said three words...did you really mean it?"

Discord squeezed her hooves gently and nodded slowly.

"Yes...I meant each word."

He lowered his ears and gazed away from her eyes.

"Do you still mean it?"

His eyes went back into the green emeralds.

"Yes...of course I do."

Vallery's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"If you don't mind, I would also like to ask you a question as well my dear."

"Yes?"

"Do...do you feel the same way about me?"

Vallery smiled with tears falling down her cheek.

"I don't mean to flatter you but I hope this answers your question."

She shut her eyes and pressed her lips against his suddenly. Discord didn't hesitate for a second, he kissed her back with passion and put his paw and claw on her cheeks. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and continued to kiss her as she put her two front hooves on his shoulders. After awhile, Discord was the first to pull away.

"Thank you my dear..."

Vallery giggled and tilted her head slightly.

"Why are you thanking me? You didn't force me to do anything, I fell in love you all on my own."

Discord smiled with tears forming in his eyes and hugged her.

"Please...don't leave me again..."

Vallery hugged him back tightly and assured him, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! I think I could've done a better ending but I was just so excited to get it published! I was going to make one more chapter but I didn't really know what to fit into it. Gosh did I enjoy writing this story! I'm still debating if I should make a sequel, it's too short! A sequel really depends on you guys, if you think I should make one, leave a review! This has been one amazing adventure to me you guys! I would like to thank each of my reviewers, followers, and favorites! Thank you so much, every review, follow and favorite means the world to me. Seriously. Thank you. If you guys liked this story, be sure to check out 'Discord is My Big Daddy' when it's published! I guarantee you guys will love it! It's going to have tons of action, TONS, with a big interesting adventure! Thank you once again you guys! Be sure to leave a review! I would love to know your thoughts on the finale and tell me if it deserves a sequel! Oh! And the song that is featured in this chapter is 'Latch' or 'Disclosure' by Sam Smith! You are more than welcome to PM me as well!<strong>


End file.
